Separate Phats
by brahiam
Summary: Antiguas profecias dicen que dentro de dos seres reencarnan las almas de dos poderosos dioses ambos se enfrentaran por el destino del plano existencial, una historia que incluye romance, accion, comedia y epicas batallas
1. Chapter 1

Hola Lectores como están espero que estén muy bien bueno quiero que sepan que este es mi primer Fic, será mi primer y más grande proyecto llamado Separate pahts ''caminos separados'' quienes les gusta Hora de aventura sean bienvenidos espero les guste no sean duros con migo por favor es mi primer Fic, antes que nada les diré por adelantado que hay algunos personajes que voy a incluir en esta gran historia como son los Dioses de varias religiones entidades cósmicas ficticias y personajes que puede que lleven a la historia a tomar similitud con series anime y manga, sin embargo será una historia conforme al buen humor que tiene Hora de aventura, cabe mencionar que me inspire en esta historia leyendo el proyecto Mercy and Merciless del autor Nameless313, la diferencia es que solo tome dos nombres que me llamaron la atención, la trama es completamente distinta y por último la historia no es erótica, la historia tiene romance, acción, comedia y lo mejor de todo batallas épicas, habiéndome explicado mejor les dejo el primer capitulo.

Hora de aventura es propiedad del genial Pendleton Ward

Sin embargo la historia es mía.

Algunos personajes son inspirados en religiones antiguas y proyectos de Fanfiction

Bueno comencemos.

Capitulo 1: El Nacimiento de Dos Héroes

Hace mucho pero mucho tiempo antes de la guerra de los champiñones, mucho antes de la creación de la tierra y del nacimiento de los primeros elementales, mucho antes de que el mismo universo fuera creado existió una criatura gigantesca abominable y poderosa llamada **Azathot,** este mounstruo cuentan las leyendas que era la maldad pura y personificada, el caos y la locura en persona, ningún ser en este tiempo y el antiguo se le igualaba en poder con esta criatura, y así la primera forma de vida en el universo reino por miles de años junto con sus horrendos y malvados hijos por todo lo que se le conocía en tiempos antiguos como la nada absoluta ''actualmente universo'' .

Un día mientras la criatura y sus miles de hijos divagaban, Azathot sintió un malestar en su interior algo que hacía que sus intestinos y órganos se retorcieran, sintió un dolor indescriptible que hizo que este diera un grito de agonía hasta que el dolor y el sufrimiento se transformaron en nauseas, la criatura vomito hasta más no poder, la sustancia que había expulsado era blanca y pequeña lo que no sabía es que dentro de esta sustancia yacía un ser viviente.

La criatura y sus miles de hijos se extrañaron al ver a este ser pensaron que era otro de los miles de hijos de Azathot, pero no era asi. El ser se levanto totalmente cubierta de una sustancia viscosa transparente, este era totalmente blanco y de forma humanoide con un largo cabello blanco que le llegaba hasta los pies, cuando todos decidieron acercarse a este Azathot pronuncio con voz imponente que resonaba por todos lados.

Aza: ¿quien o que eres tú?

El ser se dispuso a mirar a todos lados y enfoco su mirada a la criatura que le hablaba y con una tranquila voz le dijo.

¿?: Yo soy tu, tu otro yo, el ser que estuvo encerrado dentro de ti y que debió haber nacido desde el principio antes que tu.

Todos miraron con impresión al pequeño pero resplandeciente ser, Azathot confundido le dijo.

Aza: ¿cómo que eres yo? Es imposible yo soy único, nadie en este plano se me puede comparar

¿?: Eso es lo que tú crees, pero yo soy todo lo opuesto a ti y ya tuve suficiente con la maldad que tu y tus hijos han liberado en este plano

Aza: jajajaj y que piensas hacer pequeña criatura ¿a qué has venido? – decía este mientras se carcajeaba

¿?: No deberías subestimar a alguien por su estatura pero en fin vengo a detenerte de una vez por todas ya estoy cansado de ver cuánto caos y maldad le has hecho a este plano ustedes no son más que seres horripilantes y carecen de razonamiento

Las criaturas molestas se lanzaron hacia el ser humanoide pero al hacer contacto un gran resplandor estallo llevándose consigo la vida de varias criaturas y al mismo tiempo segando a Azathot, cuando la criatura recupero su vista se molesto tanto que todo así alrededor comenzó a temblar.

Aza: ¡vas a pagar por esto maldita sabandija¡

Y así se libro una batalla que se dice que duro muchos años pues esta era como la que hoy los antiguos la conocen como la batalla por el bien y el mal, esta batalla siguió y siguió hasta que al fin Azathot sin fuerzas y sin poder este desistió pues sabía que aquel ser humanoide era toda la mitad del poder que el tenia una vez, al ver que sus hijos también fueron derrotados no tuvo más remedio que rendirse.

Y el ser humanoide para evitar que el caos fuera liberado en el gran plano existencial envió a Azathot y a sus hijos mas aya de los confines del plano existencial mas aya de la nada absoluta donde nadie ni nada pudiera encontrarlos y donde permanecieran encerrados para siempre.

Aza: !me las pagaras¡ ya lo veras cuando te debilites volveré para desatar el caos junto con mis hijos y te destruiré malditooooo- gritaba Azathot mientras era enviado lejos del plano.

Y así el ser se encontraba en la nada absoluta viendo a su alrededor sabia que todo el plano debía ser modificado para que naciera los seres vivientes quienes serian distintos a esos horribles monstruos que reinaban anteriormente, las manos del ser brillaron en su palma derecha había un resplandor amarillo y en su palma izquierda un resplandor negro y de un solo choque con sus palmas se ocasionó una explosión que se expandió que momentos después fue como se creó el mismo universo, el ser quien se maravillo con ese gran ambiente alrededor lleno de esferas blancas y oscuridad eterna se le había ocurrido una gran idea.

Junto sus manos haciendo una extraña posición de sello y a su alrededor emano una gran cantidad de energía blanca que poco después fue disparada 7 esferas de aura en frente de el.

La primera esfera era de color amarillo, la segunda de negro, la tercera de blanco, la cuarta de rojo, la quinta de verde, la sexta de azul y la séptima de café. El ser Humanoide extendió sus manos hacia adelante y recito una palabra- ¡ **penciptaan tujuh dewa** ¡

Y así las esferas empezaron a moderarse cada una hasta que cada una tomo forma de seres humanoides.

¿?: Bienvenidos hijos míos los he traído a la vida para que me ayuden con la creación que de lo que ahora se le llamara universo.

Los seres viendo todo a su alrededor y también algunos mirándose entre ellos se quedaron profundamente callados.

¿?: Se que tienen muchas preguntas y que están confundidos pero se los explicare en breve, a ti-dijo señalando al ser que nació de la esfera café quien lo miraba con impresión- a ti te llamare Uriel, serás quien creara la masa y cuerpos celestes del universo y serás el que se encargue de colocarlos en movimiento. A ti- dijo señalando al ser que nació de la esfera azul,-te llamare Gabriel serás el que domine los líquidos y la fuente de vida vital en este universo al mismo tiempo que dominaras el flujo de la misma. A ti-dijo señalando al ser que nació de la esfera verde,- te llamare Sadaquiel serás quien controle la fuente de impulso y movimiento el aire y el polvo en el espacio. A ti- dijo señalando al ser que nació de la esfera roja,- te llamare Miguel serás quien domine el núcleo de cada masa y cuerpo serás la llama ardiente del espacio y la radiación de la misma. A ti-dijo señalando al ser que había nacido de la esfera blanca,-te llamare Juriel serás quien dominara la energía misma del universo y dominando sus más pequeñas partículas. A ti-dijo señalando al ser que nació de la esfera negra,- te llamare Sammael serás quien someta a las tinieblas del mismo espacio y quien controlara la expansión del mismo. Y a ti- dijo señalando al ser que nació de la esfera amarilla,- A ti mi último hijo te llamare David serás quien controle la luz para iluminar el espacio serás la esperanza radiante para la vida es decir que tú y tu hermano sammael deberán trabajar juntos para que este espacio lleve armonía ya que uno es la tranquila oscuridad y el otro es la radiante luz.

Ante las palabras del ser humanoide creador del universo y creador de aquellos seres, los mencionados solo quedaron en silencio absoluto hasta que uno decidió romper el silencio aquel ser llamado Gabriel

Gab: entonces ¿nosotros somos quien crearemos la vida de todo este plano existencial?

¿?: De crearla y defenderla hijo mío, ustedes son los que llevaran a este plano existencial a la completa armonía erradicando el caos y la maldad

Sammael: ya veo pero esto es una gran responsabilidad ¿no lo crees Y si cometemos algún error?

¿?: Si hijo mío es una gran responsabilidad y por eso es que confió plenamente en ustedes porque son mis Hijos y los amo, si cometen un error no te preocupes estamos todos nosotros para solucionarlo-dijo este dedicándole una cálida sonrisa paternal- habiendo dicho esto pueden ayudarme con lo que les he pedido.

El silencio volvió y solo se vio que las siete entidades asintieron de forma respetuosa y amable, después de varios años las entidades creadas por el ser crearon todo lo que hay en el universo galaxias estrellas planetas todo lo que hay en este tiempo pero como dicen las profecías no todo es paz y calma hubo un tiempo en que Sammael recorría el espacio visitando las galaxias y vio que en muchas formas de vida existía una corrupción en sus corazones que no podía ser erradicada, veía que los seres vivientes se hacían daño unos a otros y esto poco a poco hizo que la entidad perdiera esperanza en la misma vida un día se dirigió a un lugar que el ser creador supremo llamo la dimensión de los dioses allí Sammael se dirigió a su padre diciéndole todo lo que él había visto en el universo, el creador traquilamente le responde que había solución abriendo el corazón de los seres vivientes mostrales la luz de esperanza y tranquilidad Sammael no creía que unas simples palabras iban a servir para que dejaran de tener ese mal adentro y furioso decidió solucionarlo a su manera arrebatando la vida de todo el que se consideraba corrupto destruyendo planetas e incluso galaxias, el ahora conocido como el creador vio con tristeza esto y llamos a sus 6 hijos para que detuvieran a su hermano pero por desgracia Sammael se había anticipado convenciendo a Uriel y sadaquiel de lo sucedido y los tres se unieron para derrocar a su padre fue entonces cuando David Gabriel y Miguel se unieron para hacer frente pero Juriel la quinta entidad no quería luchas con ninguno de sus hermanos y simplemente se fue y se convirtió a si misma en un cometa después de esto inicio la guerra de los dioses que duro mucho tiempo hasta que solo los que habían quedado en pie David y Sammael aun vivos pero debilitados cedieron, el creador se dirigió a ellos vio con tristeza lo que había ocurrido la destrucción y perdidas que habían ocasionado sus tres hijos.

En un último acto a Uriel y a Sadaquiel los envió a uno de las dimensiones que recién creo para encerrar los males, los 6 infiernos. Uriel fue encerrado en la prisión del tártaro en el quinto infierno y Sadaquiel fue enviado y encerrado en la prisión de Yomotsu el peligroso y sexto infierno, Sammael quien estaba debilitado por la intensa batalla que tuvo con David fue transformado en un cometa y enviado a un planeta a encarnar en un ser viviente como castigo no sin antes decirle a su padre que algún día volvería para vengarse y eliminar todo el cáncer de la armonía que es la vida misma.

En sus últimos decesos los tres hermanos victoriosos pidieron a su padre que los convirtiera en cometas y que sean enviados al mismo lugar solo para que puedan vigilar a su hermano por si llegara a cumplirse la promesa de Sammael, el creador con tristeza porque sabía que ya no los volvería a ver acepto y fueron enviados a un planeta llamado la tierra el cual era el planeta que mejor fue creado por los 7 hermanos

Así los años pasaron y la historia en la tierra transcurrió las encarnaciones para las entidades aun no florecían y no fue sino hasta unos años después de la famosa guerra de los champiñones que dos bebes humanos recién nacidos recibieron la marca del destino y también por obra del mismo destino ambos niños separados de sus padres y separados de sí mismos se las arreglaron para sobrevivir y llegar a donde sus nuevos hogares los esperaban

En una pequeña playa se encontraba un ser que vestía una armadura negra ligera pero resistente en todo su cuerpo. Una especie de elfo humanoide caminaba explorando la zona cuando derrepente escucho unos lloriqueos provenientes de detrás de una roca, el elfo corrió hacia el lugar y encontró un bebe con un gorro con orejas de perro debajo de este el cabello del niño era de color negro.

Elfo: ¡es imposible esto es un bebe Humano¡- decía el elfo asombrado,- debo llevarlo a la aldea y decirle al maestro, con agilidad la criatura se fue rápidamente hacia donde él vivía.

Elfo: ¡ Maestro¡ ¡Maestro¡ ¡Maestro¡ -decía el elfo apurado dirigiéndose hacia un elfo anciano que vestia de una gran armadura brillante que estaba sentado en un trono enorme.

Elfo anciano: cálmate guerrero que nadie te esta apresurando, y bien cuéntame que es tan importante

Elfo: señor mire halle esto en la playa, el anciano se inclina para ver qué es y levanta su mirada con asombro al elfo.

Elfo anciano: valla esto sí que es impresionante tenemos ante nosotros un bebe Humano no había visto uno desde hace ya muchos años ¿donde lo encontraste guerrero?

Elfo: en la playa al este de la aldea mi señor

Elfo anciano: qué raro debió haber encallado sus padres debieron de haber perdido la vida en el mar, pobre niño, decía mientras el bebe soltaba una pequeña carcajada al verlo y con sus manitos jalaba la barba del anciano- jajajaj oye no deja eso jajajajajaja- el anciano se carcajeaba por la acción del pequeño bebe humano.

-Bueno creo que lo más conveniente es cuidarlo y criarlo no podemos dejarlo abandonado y que alguna criatura se lo coma- decía el anciano mientras cargaba al niño en sus brazos.

-pero señor es un bebe Humano ¿nuestra gente no lo verá raro tener viviendo aquí a un humano?- decía el elfo guerrero

Elfo anciano: tonterías como puedes pensar así es solo un bebe además nuestro código nos exige que debemos proteger a los seres vivientes de todas las tierras de Ooo y Aaa

El elfo guerrero bajo su mirada avergonzado y solo se limito a responder con un – si mi señor tiene toda la razón-

Elfo anciano: bien como lo llamare ummmm bien ya lo tengo se llamara Flynn el humano

El pequeño bebe al escucharlo como si hubiera entendido las palabras de aquel líder anciano soltó una risilla que conmovió al anciano elfo y al guerrero a su lado

En otra playa a kilómetros más lejos de donde nos encontramos a nuestro pequeño protagonista atravesando el inmenso océano otro pequeño bebe con un gorro que al parecer tenía unas orejas que a simple vista lo hacían parecer a un pequeño oso, se encontraba gateando atravesando la playa para comenzar adentrándose al bosque, el niño que a simple vista parecía tener 7 meses de haber nacido llego a un claro en medio del bosque.

El niño observaba su entorno pero no había nada que pudiera reconocer entonces comenzó a llorar, en ese mismo instante una pareja conformada por dos perros caminaban atravesando el mismo bosque.

Joshua: te lo digo Margaret Jake y Jermaine ya no necesitan de tanto cuidado.

Margaret: y cómo puedes estar tan seguro que tal si un día un monstruo enorme venga y se coma a nuestros hijos o que ellos se nos pierdan de vista y vaguen solos por algún bosque encantado debes considerar todo esto

Joshua: o que la canción está bien como digas hay que estar aun más pendientes de ellos, aunque considero que estas un poco paranoica mi cielo.

Margaret: ¡espera silencio ¡ ¿escuchaste eso?

Joshua: ummm tal vez sea el gas que soltó aquel pájaro que está volando sobre nosotros

Margaret: no eso no, ese lloriqueo parece que hay un bebe cerca

La pareja de perros caminaron hacia donde provenía el lloriqueo. Al llegar al claro encontraron a un pequeño bebe encima de una gran hoja que al parecer la hoja estaba pegada a el debido al excremento del pobre niño.

Margaret la esposa de Joshua al verlo lo levanto y lo coloco en sus brazos como si de su propio hijo se tratase, Joshua al verlo se sorprendió y lo miro detalladamente

Joshua: valla mira nada mas es un bebe humano quien podría haberlo dejado en estos lugares

Margaret: no lo sé pero míralo no es precioso, deberíamos llevárnoslo dejarlo aquí podría ser realmente peligroso

El perro miro con sorpresa por la respuesta que dijo su esposa y le respondió dudosamente

-no deberíamos llevárnoslo cariño, míralo no mas es un bebe humano tal vez su familia lo esté buscando además es bastante ruidoso- decía Joshua mientras el bebe lloriqueaba por la incomodidad de la hoja en su espalda

Margaret: ¡Ho por favor Joshua es un bebe¡ si lo dejamos en este lugar algún demonio podría escuchar su llanto y vendría hasta aquí para devorarlo, además si fuera alguno de nuestros hijos no crees que alguien más haría lo mismo

El perro se quedo pensando por las palabras de su esposa y resignado soltando al mismo tiempo un suspiro respondió.

-Está bien cariño nos lo llevaremos pero no me hago responsable si se vuelve hacer bun bun de nuevo He-

Margaret: jajajaja está bien no importa yo lo cambiare más tarde

Y así la pareja de perros llevando al nuevo integrante de la familia, se retiraba de aquel claro en mitad del bosque

Ambos seres humanos, últimos en su especie separados por el destino, marcados y predestinados para cambiar el futuro de las tierras de Ooo y Aaa aprendieron a vivir y a criarse bajo el manto protector de sus nuevas familias adoptivas, desde este día comenzó lo que se le llama a esta gran historia como Caminos Separados.

 **Bueno hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo no olviden dejar sus review comenten y dejen sus opiniones ya que con esto podría ayudarme a mejorar la calidad de la historia recuerden es mi primer proyecto acepto criticas pero criticas contundentes siendo así me despido de ustedes lectores de Fanfiction.**

 **Aclaro el nombre de nuestro primer protagonista Flynn es la tercera contraparte de Finn además de Fionna como se vio en el capítulo que estrenaron de 5 mesas cortas, cabe resaltar que Fionna también aparecerá en la historia pero no es si no hasta más adelante por ahora seguiremos la historia de nuestros dos héroes, habiendo aclarado este punto me despido**

 **¡HASTA PRONTOOOOOOO¡**


	2. Bienvenido a la Elite de los Heroes

Hola Lectores como están espero que estén muy bien, bueno les comento que para esta historia subiré dos capítulos por semana ya que pues no sería justo dejarlos con la intriga y la espera, créanme odio que me dejen esperando e intrigado pero bueno les informo que me esforzare para publicar dos en la semana ya que me apasiona escribir esta historia además de que ya la tengo totalmente visualizada, habiéndome explicado les traigo el capitulo 2.

'' _No hay árbol que el viento no haya sacudido''_

 _ **Ganesha**_

 **Capitulo 2: Bienvenido a la Elite de los Héroes**

Han pasado 16 años desde que ambos niños fueron encontrados por las nuevas criaturas mutantes que habitan la tierra actual, debido a la radiación que dejo la guerra de los champiñones muchos seres vivientes tanto plantas, animales y humanos mutaron a criaturas que solo son vistas en cuentos infantiles, dejando a la humanidad en la extinción y en el olvido, los dos últimos humanos fueron creciendo aprendiendo costumbres de cuyas familias los criaron para que sean grandes y fuertes.

En una pequeña casa situada en una muy bella aldea se encontraba durmiendo un adolecente de 16 años de edad de cabello negro no muy largo, mientras el sol se asomaba sobre las montañas espesas de bosque juglar, los primeros rayos de sol dieron en la cara de aquel chico haciendo que este diera un gesto de fastidio, pero poco después el chico se levanto de golpe.

-¡Ho no voy a llegar tarde¡ debo darme prisa el maestro me va a matar si no llego a tiempo- decía este al ver que ya eran más de las 8 am

Es chico al instante se levanto de un salto se coloco su vestimenta que consistía en unos pantalones de mezclilla azul oscuros y una playera negra del mismo color que su cabello, inmediatamente el chico se dirigió a la cocina se preparo un emparedado que engullo con leche y salió disparado a la salida de su pequeña morada.

-no puede ser ya dos veces tarde ahora sí que el maestro me hará cañitas- decía el adolecente mientras corría de una manera impresionante saltando sobre las casas de la aldea mientras la gente lo veía con poco interés.

El chico se adentro en el bosque al norte saliendo así de la tranquila aldea, rápidamente el chico saltaba de árbol en árbol para buscar su punto de encuentro con el que decía ser su maestro, hasta que por fin a unos metros más adelante diviso un claro en el que se encontraba un ser de piel gris alto con el cabello color blanco corto que vestía unos pantalones negros, camisa negra con un chaleco verde.

-¡lo siento¡ ¡lo siento¡ ¡lo siento¡ de verdad no fue mi intención llegar tarde Maestro Zai, lo que paso fue que…. me tope con un troll….. y tuve que pelear… y …. Era muy fuerte así…Que…- el chico balbuceaba intentando excusar su puntualidad pero no termino su oración hasta que el sujeto de pelo blanco suspiro y dijo.

-sabes que cerca de aquí no hay trolls Flynn, la aldea esta a casi 1 kilometro de aquí y nuestros guerreros patrullan constantemente estas tierras realmente no sabes mentir- decía su maestro con molestia

Flynn: jejejejeje disculpe maestro le juro que no volverá a ocurrir desde mañana llegare más temprano a mis entrenamientos-decía el chico mientras se sobaba la nuca y le dedicaba una sonrisa

Zai: eso me lo has dicho ya 20 veces desde que terminaste el primer grado en la academia de guerreros, además no debes jurar en vano sabes muy bien que el código de los héroes dicta que jurar en vano es acto de deshonra ¡eso te lo debieron haber explicado en la academia¡- decía molesto y con cansancio el maestro

Flynn: si maestro Zai tienes razón no volveré a jurar algo que no cumpliré-decía el chico resignado- pero le juro que esta vez es enserio- al escuchar esto último el maestro Zai se llevo su mano a la cara

-Jamás cambiaras ¿He?-decía este resignado

Zai: muy bien Flynn escucha hoy tenemos mucho que hacer el monje líder acaba de dar órdenes de que los aprendices tengan su primera misión con sus maestros de apoyo.

Flynn:! Wow ¡ ¡ estupendo¡ tendré mi primera misión, ¿y que será maestro? ¿Será rescatar a una princesa? O ¿será combatir a una horda de trolls del bosque?

Zai: tranquilo niño no te apresures esas misiones que mencionas son para guerreros con rango de caballeros, tu apenas eres un aprendiz, por lo tanto tendrás una misión de menor nivel.

Flynn: Ho no pero ¿por qué maestro?, soy súper Hello con el entrenamiento que usted me ha dado no es justo- decía con un deje de tristeza.

Zai: aun no estás listo además si tanto deseas una misión de alto nivel entonces deberías ser más puntual a tus entrenamientos.

Flynn: ¡aggg ya dije que lo sentía maestroooo¡-decía el chico un poco fastidiado

Zai: ok como sea hay algo que también debes saber-decía el maestro seriamente

Flynn: ummm y ¿qué es maestro?- pregunto confundido el chico

Zai: vas a entrar a la academia de Héroes

Flynn: ¿QUE? ¿ES ENSERIO?-decía Flynn emocionado por la noticia de su maestro,- Genial a esa academia solo entran los más poderosos y dotados guerreros de la aldea ¿cómo es que yo pude entrar?

Zai: es simple yo intervine y hable con el monje líder para que pudieras entrenar y ascender de rango rápidamente-explicaba tranquilamente Zai a su discípulo

Flynn: valla Maestro Zai muchas gracias usted sí que es realmente genial- decía Flynn emocionado

Zai: no celebres todavía chamaco, recuerda que para ingresar debes ser realmente fuerte es por eso que a partir de hoy necesito que te esmeres en tu entrenamiento, nada de llegar tarde, nada de excusas y nada de flojear-esto último lo dijo alzando un poco la voz

Flynn: como usted mande- dijo el chico mientras subía la mano a su cabeza de manera militar

Zai: bien creo que lo primero por ahora será que vallamos a hacer la misión que nos solicito el monje líder ya después empezaremos con el entrenamiento.

Flynn: si maestro-dijo este con entusiasmo

Y así el maestro y su aprendiz siguieron el sendero saliendo del claro y del bosque dirigiéndose hacia su primera misión.

Por otro lado a kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia de donde hallábamos a nuestro Héroe adolecente de cabello negro, en una enorme casa del árbol sobre una colina llegaban los primeros rayos del sol, y dentro de esta casa los primeros rayos del sol golpearon suavemente la cara de un adolecente de 16 años con gorro de oso y pijama roja haciendo que este inmediatamente despertara, a su lado un perro amarillo dormía plácidamente sobre un cajón.

-hooooo – bostezaba el adolecente mientras se estregaba los ojos con las manos.

-Jake, despierta hay que ir al dulce reino temprano- decía el chico al perro que aun dormía

Jake: mmmmm Finn es sábado ¿no podemos dormir un poco más?-decía el perro con sueño y con molestia

Finn: ¡no Jake ¡ recuerda que ayer le prometimos a la dulce princesa que iríamos hoy muy temprano para ayudarla con los encargos del dulce reino- decía el chico un poco molesto por la actitud de su hermano

Jake: Ho por favor Finn al menos cinco minutos más.

Finn: no viejo debemos ir una promesa es una promesa además escuche que hoy en el dulce reino es la feria del helado- esto último lo dijo intentando no reírse

Jake: ¿QUE? ¿Helado? Y ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes? Vámonos rápido antes de que se acabe el Helado emmm… es decir… vámonos antes de que la dulce princesa se moleste je je je

El perro se estiro hasta la planta baja de la casa para preparar un rápido desayuno mientras que su hermano se cambiaba de ropa, ya estando solo el adolecente se carcajeaba por la pequeña broma que le acababa de hacer a su hermano. Después el chico se levanto de su cama y se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa la cual consistía en un pantalón de mezclilla una playera azul y unos tenis negros ya listo fue a la planta baja del árbol hasta el comedor donde su hermano tenía el desayuno ya servido.

Finn: Bro hoy si que quiero salir de aventura, claro después de que hayamos hecho los encargos de la dulce princesa-decía el chico mientras engullía un panqueque con jugo de naranja

Jake: tienes razón hace mucho que no vamos de aventura juntos, ya nos hace falta tiempo de hermanos ¿no crees?

-si es por eso que vamos a cumplir con los encargos lo más rápido que podamos- decía el chico con alegría

Al acabar con su desayuno el chico con gorro de oso y el perro amarillo se encaminaron hacia el este en dirección al dulce reino, al llegar a las puertas de palacio de dulce fueron recibidos por el mayordomo mentita. Quien los guio hasta donde se encontraba la gobernante del dulce reino

Jake: ¡que hay dulce princesa como estas!

Finn: Hola dulce princesa

Bonibel: ¡oh! Hola chicos que bueno que vinieron

Jake: Si si como sea, oye dulce princesa ¿donde esta esa tal feria del helado?, Finn y yo entramos pero no encontramos nada

La princesa levanto una ceja y pregunto confundida-¿Cuál Feria del helado? no hay nada preparado como eso hoy en el reino-mientras la princesa decía esto Finn trataba de evitar las ganas de reírse de su hermano

-¿Qué nunca me digas eso? Como es eso de que no hay feria del helado si Finn me conto que…-el perro miro a su hermano que este ya no podía evitar soltar una carcajada y le tomando lo de los hombro a Finn el perro empezó a sacudirlo.

-¡Finn! ¡Chamaco impertinente pero qué demonios te pasa como te atrevez a jugar con mis sentimientos hacia el helado!- decía el perro mientras sacudía una y otra vez al humano

-¡Viejo tranquilízate! Además si no te hubiera mentido probablemente seguirías dormido-dijo el humano mientras se soltada del agarre del perro

-por supuesto que seguiría dormido para la próxima no caeré de nuevo en tus bromitas de mal gusto-decía el perro mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Bonibel: Hola tierra llamando a Finn y a Jake ¿me escuchan?

-oh si discúlpanos dulce princesa-dijeron al unisonó

-muy bien necesito que vallan hacia el reino mora y le entreguen esto a la princesa mora, es un artefacto fertilizante que ayuda a que la vegetación crezca de manera rápida, ella me ha pedido ayuda con los ataques a su reino propinados por demonios así que para que aumenten sus defensas invente esta máquina que ayudara a que sus muros de espinas y hierba crezcan fuertes y resistentes-decía la princesa mientras les entregaba al chico y al perro una extraña maquina.

-muy bien dulce princesa no tardaremos mucho- respondió el humano

-así es además hace mucho que no vamos al reino mora debido al problema que tuvimos con el dinero ¿no hermano?- decía el perro mientras que veía a su hermano con la cabeza agachada de la vergüenza que tenia tras recordar ese momento

-¿Cuál problema? Preguntaba la dulce princesa a los dos hermanos

-emmmmm…. Bueno… será mejor que no lo sepas jejeje, vámonos Jake hay que ir rápido-respondió el chico rojo de vergüenza mientras salía corriendo junto con su hermano

-¡oigan! Esperen cual problema-grito la gobernante del dulce reino pero sin respuesta de los dos

Ambos hermanos salieron a toda prisa del reino de dulce dirigiéndose al oeste hacia las tierras del reino mora.

-eso estuvo cerca viejo, deberías de dejar de decir cosas que nos metan en problemas-decía Finn a su hermano

-Perdonar no recordaba olvide que la dulce princesa no sabía-decía Jake arrepentido

-y ojala que ni lo sepa-termino de decir el humano

-Oye Fin he querido preguntarte algo desde hace pocos días-decía el perro mientras miraba al humano un poco serio

-si claro dime viejo- respondió el humano

-ummm hace poco me contaste que estuviste en un encargo que te solicito la dulce princesa al reino del fuego, ¿cómo estuvo tu encuentro con la reina Flama?-pregunto con curiosidad Jake

-estuvo de maravilla viejo, realmente sí que ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que le ayude a recuperar el trono que por cierto ese día me comporte como un completo tonto-decía el humano mientras se sonrojaba tras recordar aquel suceso

-me alegra mucho que lo hayas superado hermanito por poco pensé que ibas a entrar en un tiempo de depresión como la ultima vez-decía el perro al humano pero él en el fondo sabía que su hermano no lo había superado, ya que después de que Finn dejo a canelita en el reino de fuego, el humano se había comportado más raro de lo normal. A veces Finn salía sin decir a donde iba y otras veces se quedaba en el techo de la casa del árbol durante la noche pensando en quien sabe que.

-realmente has madurado mucho hermano, solo espero que aquel encuentro no eche todo a perder nuevamente-pensaba el perro mientras miraba a su hermano con una cara de seriedad.

-bueno viejo ya casi llegamos prepárate para la bienvenida que nos darán los guardias de fruta-decía el chico con emoción

En otro lugar a varios kilómetros de distancia, se encontraban un maestro elfo de piel gris con su discípulo Humano cargando cada uno unos pesados costales de trigo.

-¡oh! ¡Por Glob! Esto es bastante agotador y solo llevamos 5 de 20, que acaso esa ancianita no ha pensado en cultivar su trigo más cerca de su casa-decía el chico de pelo negro jadeante del cansancio a su maestro.

-un guerrero no se queja de nada mientras está cumpliendo una misión, tomate esto como parte de tu entrenamiento Flynn- decía el guerrero elfo a su discípulo un poco relajado ya que para él, el peso del costal de trigo al parecer no era nada.

-no entiendo esto en que me puede ayudar en mi entrenamiento, debería estar en otros lugares matando monstruos, escoltando alguna princesa o llevando mensajes súper importantes atravez de tierras peligrosas- decía el chico molesto

-jum hablas como si ya hubieras hecho ese tipo de misiones, ni siquiera podrías hacer ninguna de las tres aunque tuvieras apoyo-decía el maestro del chico con voz burlona

-solo espere y vera maestro Zai cuando este en la academia entrenando para convertirme en el mejor héroe de toda la aldea va a aceptar que soy el mejor-decía el chico de pelo negro con voz orgullosa

-si como no y después lloverá jugo de naranja, será mejor que cargues ese costal si quieres terminar rápido y comenzar con tu entrenamiento, recuerda que ingresas a la academia de los Héroes la otra semana-decía el maestro con seriedad.

Las horas pasaron hasta que el aprendiz y su mentor trajeron los 20 costales de trigo a la casa de una amable anciana.

-muchas gracias por traer mis costales de trigo, son muy amables al ayudar a esta pobre anciana-decía la anciana mientras les dedicaba una sonrisa delicada.

-si como sea abuelita en serio debería considerar en cultivar más cerca de su casa tiene suerte que mi maestro y…..-el chico no termino lo que tenía que decir ya que su maestro le dio un golpe con la mano en su cabeza.

-jejejeje no lo escuche señora está un poco loco por el calor que está haciendo y por el esfuerzo que hizo por cargar los costales-decía el maestro a la anciana mientras se reía nerviosamente.

-¡ouch! eso dolió maestro Zai- decía el chico mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-bueno es hora de irnos, al parecer ya está muy tarde para que entrenemos lo dejaremos para mañana- decía el mentor a su discípulo que se molesto con lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Qué? Pero ¿por qué maestro Zai? Deberíamos aprovechar y entrenar aquí no quiero que este día sea una pérdida de esfuerzo y tiempo-decía el chico pelinegro con molestia

-¡No! Flynn es suficiente no podemos entrenar aquí, estamos cerca de la aldea y conoces las reglas nada de entrenar dentro del sector civil-le decía el maestro al chico de forma cortante

-¡aggg no es justo!-decía el chico mientras se resignaba a la decisión.

Pero en ese momento desde los arboles fue lanzada una gran roca que iba en dirección hacia nuestros guerreros.

-¡Flynn cuidado viene hacia nosotros! ¡Esquivalo! –grito el maestro anticipándose ante el gigantesco ataque, ambos lograron esquivar el ataque ágilmente haciéndose a un lado, en un rápido movimiento Zai saco de uno de su cinturón dos cuchillas muy filosas las que lanzo en dirección de dónde provino el ataque, inmediatamente salieron de los arbustos tres gigantescos trolls.

-¡eso dolió maldito! –grito uno de los trolls que tenia incrustado en su pecho las dos cuchillas lanzadas por Zai.

-miren esto muchachos tenemos ante nosotros la cena de esta noche-decía uno de los trolls que se veía más grande que los otros dos.

-muy bien Flynn creo que aquí está el entrenamiento que querías, crees poder….-no termino de acabar la frase el maestro ya que el chico pelinegro corrió rápidamente hacia los tres monstruos

-¡acabare con ustedes tres!-decía el chico mientras de su pantalón de mezclilla sacaba una cuchilla y la empuño en la mano derecha

-¡Flynn no seas imprudente! ¡Cuidado! –gritaba el maestro a su discípulo.

Pero en un instante Flynn llego a uno de los trolls y le dio un fuerte puño en el abdomen del troll, haciendo que este callera al suelo por el dolor, rápidamente los otros dos trolls se posicionaron a ambos lados del chico pelinegro levantando sus grandes mazos tronco, en un rápido movimiento Flynn salto evadiendo el potente ataque de las bestias, una vez en el aire Flynn se impulso directo al pecho del troll líder e hizo un profundo corte con su cuchilla en el pecho de este y otra cortada rápida y fatal a su cuello. Una vez en el suelo el otro Troll corrió hacia el chico dispuesto a golpearlo por la espalda con su gran puño, pero inmediatamente como si Flynn tuviera ojos detrás de su cabeza, el chico pelinegro se agacho rápidamente evadiendo el ataque y volviendo a saltar a su oponente de una fuerte y potente patada en la cara del Troll Flynn finalizo el combate.

-¡que! eso es todo oh vamos chicos pensé que darían resistencia-decía el chico triunfante

En ese momento el troll que había caído por el puño en su abdomen propinado por Flynn se levanta y se dirige hacia el chico pelinegro con su gran mazo, el chico no pudo darse cuenta cuando el troll estaba cerca para propinarle un aplastante ataque, en ese momento la bestia se detuvo en seco y al mismo tiempo cayó al suelo, dejando ver en su espalda un profundo y fatal corte.

-no te confíes en una batalla, eres fuerte pero debes concentrarte en todo tu entorno-Decía el maestro Zai mientras guardaba otra de sus cuchillas en su pantalón.

-jejejeje gracias Maestro eso estuvo cerca- decía el chico pelinegro mientras se reía y se rascaba la nuca

-bueno es hora de volver ya es muy tarde y mañana continuaremos con el entrenamiento-decía Zai mientras él y su alumno caminaban hacia la aldea

El sol se ocultaba en las montañas selváticas cerca de la pacifica aldea, mientras tanto al otro lado del mundo el chico con gorro de oso y su hermano caminan directo hacia la casa del árbol después de un día de aventura

-hermaneto este día si que fue agotador ¿no crees?-preguntaba el perro a su hermano mientras bostezaba

-tienes razón Jake por cierto nunca pensé que la princesa mora se le olvidaría el problema del dinero tan rápido-decía Finn

-es verdad esperaba a que sus guardias de fresa llegaran a arrestarnos o a convertirnos en oro como la última vez-decía Jake

-bueno creo que por lo menos terminamos ese encargo rápido y hasta nos quedo tiempo para ir hacia el bosque negro y matar algunos monstruos- decía el humano mientras se estiraba y se recostaba en el lomo de su hermano.

-sí pero bueno al fin podemos terminar este día con una deliciosa siesta, ya quiero llegar a mi camita y dormir simpre y cuando cierto señor no me despierte mañana en la mañana-decía el perro mientras miraba al Humano con molestia.

-jejejeje no te preocupes viejo mañana podremos dormir hasta tarde, después de todo quien madruga un domingo-decía el humano mientras se reía

-tienes razón hermano no creo que en este mundo exista alguien tan menso para levantarse un domingo temprano-decía el perro mientras se burlaba.

Al otro día los primeros rayos del sol acariciaban las montañas selváticas donde vive un chico pelinegro, mientras que en la cocina de una pequeña casa el chico pelinegro se ha levantado a prepararse el desayuno mientras bostezaba y se esforzaba por mantener los ojos abiertos debido al sueño y al cansancio.

-¡demonios! por que tengo que madrugar precisamente un domingo- decía quejándose el chico pelinegro.

Han pasado tres días después y el tiempo corre tan rápido como el agua de los ríos, en un gran claro en un inmenso bosque se encontraba un chico pelinegro sentado y jadeante, en un instante una cuchilla que provenía desde un arbusto viajaba en dirección hacia él, por reflejos del chico este rechazo el ataque a distancia con su cuchilla empuñada, pero sin darse cuenta que detrás de el una criatura alta de piel gris le propinaría una patada en la cara el chico a duras penas la esquivo dando un mortal hacia atrás.

-bien es suficiente creo que ya no tendrás problemas para distraerte a la próxima-decía el maestro a su alumno.

-¡vaya! Uffff creí que seguiríamos ya estoy agotado-decía el pelinegro mientras una gota de sudor corría por su frente.

-ok alístate debemos irnos el ingreso a la academia es en una hora y el monje líder reunirá a todos los guerreros admitidos en la plaza central de la aldea-decía Zai mientras tomaba su chaleco verde.

-¡si maestro! – respondió el chico mientras guardaba su peculiar cuchilla en los bolsillos laderos de su pantalón mezclilla.

Al llegar el maestro y el alumno a la plaza central, miles de seres elficos estaban rodeando la plaza, en el centro de esta había en formación un pequeño grupo de elfos que a simple vista se veían delgados altos y con mirada seria hacia el frente, el chico pelinegro se adentro en el gran tumulto de gente dirigiéndose hacia aquel grupo para organizarse junto con ellos. Al llegar miles de elfos gritaban y celebraban porque veían que del edificio central de toda la plaza salía un elfo alto con cabello azul oscuro y con una armadura brillante.

-Ciudadanos de la aldea Iga, es un Honor estar aquí con ustedes dando comienzo a nuestra ceremonia de iniciación para nuestros Jóvenes Guerreros dotados-pronunciaba el imponente elfo de armadura brillante, mientras que la multitud se regocijaba.

-estos Jóvenes serán nuestros futuros caballeros, y son quien llevaran el honor de nuestro pueblo en sus corazones y armas, solo me resta decirles a estos guerreros dotados, ¡bienvenidos sean a la elites de los Héroes mis guerreros!-al termino de su oración todos a su alrededor festejaban y gritaban al unisonó-¡VIVAN NUESTROS HEROES DEL MAÑANA!

-bien comenzaremos con una prueba peligrosa que demostraran las habilidades de nuestros futuros héroes como saben este año han ingresado 60 guerreros más que el año pasado, así que esta prueba será una eliminatoria para que solo los mejores queden entrenando en nuestra academia-decía el líder mientras observaba feliz la ovación de su pueblo.

-¡demonios! Una prueba, esto será complicado estos sujetos se ven fuertes-decía Flynn mirando preocupado a los jóvenes guerreros a su lado.

-la prueba consistirá en hacer una carrera hasta la cima de la famosa carrera de la muerte-decía el líder señalando a una gigantesca montaña en dirección norte.

-no puede ser esto será muy complicado-se repetía mentalmente Flynn.

-solo la mitad de nuestros guerreros ganara y será admitido en la academia de los héroes, tal y como nuestro anterior líder lo estipulo, los guerreros que se formaran como héroes deben ser los más fuerte, los más inteligentes y los mas agiles-decía el líder mientras observaba al grupo formado ante él.

-es verdad mi padre siempre era estricto con la formación de los héroes antes-decía Flynn mentalmente.

-¡MUY BIEN QUE COMIENZE LA PRUEBA!-grito el líder mientras todos celebraban.

 **Hasta aquí llega el capitulo 2 Lectores de Fanfiction, como les dije cada semana se estrenaran 2 capítulos me esforzare bastante ya que escribir esta historia y terminarla es lo que más quiero, muchas gracias por tu review Zack sinceramente me alegra que te haya gustado, no siendo más me despido pero no sin antes aclarar una cosa del capítulo anterior**

 **Quiero explicar de dónde viene el nombre del antagonista Azathot, bueno este ser en realidad es un dios de la mitología lovecrafniana, según Lovecraft fue el Dios que creo todo el universo y que algún día este lo destruirá así como lo creo, bueno aclaro que incluí este personaje porque pienso que Hora de Aventura tiene principios de la mitología lovecrafniana debido al discurso que dijo el Lich sobre la creación en el episodio Estrellas doradas.**

 **Eso es todo recuerden dejen sus opiniones sus reviews ya que eso me inspira para continuar la historia, y no lo olviden cada semana se subirán 2 capítulos no siendo más me despido Lectores.**

 **¡HASTA PRONTOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	3. Comienza carrera por la montaña muerte

Hola lectores como están, espero que estén muy bien, bueno como tuve tiempo de sobra en el trabajo esta semana he podido terminar el 3 capítulo de esta gran historia, antes de continuar les aclaro nuestro protagonista principal es Finn el humano he escrito mas de Flynn ya que es necesario su comienzo en la historia por que más adelante se presentaran los sucesos más importantes partiendo de los acontecimientos en los capítulos anteriores, no siendo más aquí está el capitulo 3.

'' _cuando hables procura que tus palabras sean mejores que el silencio''_

 _ **Hanuman**_

 **Capitulo 3: Comienza la carrera por la montaña de la muerte**

Todos los que habían en la plaza reunidos se dirigieron a la gran montaña conocida como la montaña de la muerte al norte de la aldea atravesando la jungla, el grupo de jóvenes dotados iba al frente de la multitud siempre manteniendo su posición organizada, al llegar a la planta baja de la montaña los presentes se detuvieron en un claro completamente visible, mientras que el grupo de guerreros se formaron al frente de una tarima que recién colocaron unos guardias.

Mientras tanto uno de los guardias elfos camina hacia al frente de los guerreros formados dirigiéndose a la tarima.

-muy bien guerreros ustedes están aquí para completar el desafió de la montaña de la muerte, este desafió no se ha realizado en cinco años debido a que son muchos guerreros los cuales ingresaran a la academia de Héroes-les explicaba con voz alta el guardia con cara de pocos amigos.

-recuerden esto no es solo una carrera es un desafió de supervivencia, así que utilizaran sus habilidades para luchar entre ustedes y así poder dejar fuera de combate a los débiles, completar la carrera y llegar entre los primeros 30, eso quiere decir que se autoriza el uso de armas, técnicas cuerpo a cuerpo y si también serán autorizados para usar técnicas de energía espiritual ¡contra ustedes!-decía el guardia mientras explicaba de manera clara a los guerreros.

-¡está loco! ¿Eso significaría que nos matemos unos a otros?- preguntaba uno de los guerreros de manera nerviosa

-si ese es el caso ummm… si tienes razón tendrán que matarse entre sí para llegar a la cima, si no te gusta puedes retirarte de aquí, entre menos guerreros mejor-decía el guardia de manera molesta.

-¡demonios! Sabia que esto no iba a ser sencillo-se decía mentalmente el pelinegro dentro de la formación de guerreros.

-¡muy bien cada uno de ustedes serán posicionados en lugares diferentes de salida para que nadie se enfrente directamente, sino dentro de la jungla de la montaña.

Rápidamente cada guerrero fue dirigido a un lugar diferente de la planta baja de la montaña para preparase para iniciar la carrera, nuestro guerrero pelinegro en este caso fue dirigido hacia un pequeño claro en donde esperaba la señal de comienzo.

-¡QUE EMPIEZE EL DESAFIO!-grito el líder con armadura brillante ordenando al mismo tiempo que dieran la señal para iniciar la carrera.

Rápidamente cada joven guerrero corrieron a una velocidad considerable adentrándose en la espesa jungla de la montaña de la muerte, el chico pelinegro corría y corría una vez entro en la jungla salto de árbol en árbol ya que su entrenamiento le dictaba que si iba por los senderos seria blanco fijo para una posible emboscada.

-¡No perderé esta oportunidad! , esto lo hare por ti padre y también por ti maestro Zai-se decía mental mente el chico mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol de manera ágil.

Mientras tanto ese mismo día a kilómetros de la aldea de Iga, en un terreno nevado se encontraba un chico con gorro de oso corriendo junto con su hermano esquivando unos potentes rayos azules.

-¡ya déjanos en paz viejo loco! No queremos problemas con tigo solo estamos aquí porque estamos buscando algo-decía Finn esquivando ágilmente los rayos azules que lo querían impactar

-¡si vejete raro! Ya vete nosotros no estábamos haciendo nada malo-decía el perro molesto y al mismo tiempo estirándose esquivando unos rayos azules.

-¡Finn y Jake! No los dejare estar en mis dominios además ustedes no me invitaron a la fiesta que hicieron en su casa hace dos días, creí que éramos amigos- decía el Rey Helado mientras arrojaba rayos potentes hacia nuestros héroes.

-¡amigos ni que nada vejete! ¡Estás loco! Además no te invitamos porque siempre arruinas la fiesta congelándonos a todos- respondía el can mientras mandaba un puño gigante en dirección hacia el Rey.

-Si Simón, siempre te vuelves loco cuando ninguna chica quiere bailar con tigo- decía el humano mientras daba un mortal esquivando una gran bola de nieve.

-¡Oh! vamos chicos yo soy el alma de la fiesta, además siempre les pongo hielo a sus bebidas en cada fiesta-decía el anciano Rey mientras descendía del cielo.

-esta bien si prometes no volverte loco y si nos dejas estar aquí te invitaremos a nuestra próxima fiesta, ¡pero solo si nos dejas en paz!

-¿Lo dicen enserio? ¡Uju! Oíste eso Gunter nos invitaran a una fiesta vamos hay que vernos bien sexys para las princesas-decía el rey helado mientras de su barba sale un pingüino que le respondió con su inconfundible-wenk-

-¿enserio vas a invitarlo a las fiestas de ahora en adelante?- preguntaba el perro confundido

-por supuesto después de todo ya sabes que casi no hay hielo en la casa-le respondía Finn-Bien según la dulce princesa cerca de aquí dentro de una gruta se encuentra el diamante.

-recuérdame por que estamos buscando ese diamante ¿que no le podemos dar uno cualquiera?-preguntaba Jake a su hermano.

-no, ese diamante según ella tiene poderes mágicos que se yo, en fin se supone que con ese diamante la dulce princesa extraerá la energía maligna del Lich del cuerpo de Sweet Pe.

-¡Ohhhh! Pero ¿no crees que eso podría ser una mala idea?, digo, desde que el Lich se transformo en Sweet Pe, no ha habido problema alguno ¿no crees que extraer la energía maligna del Lich sería como traerlo a la vida?.

-no lo sé viejo pero ya sabes cómo es ella, se toma muy enserio lo del Lich- respondía el chico mientras levantaba una roca y buscaba aquel diamante.

-bien solo espero que encontremos eso rápido debo ir a la casa de arcoíris para sacar a pasear a TV-decía Jake.

-bien dicho vamos bro busquemos eso para salir de aquí empiezo a sentir frio- decía Finn mientras temblaba del frio

Mientras que nuestros héroes buscaban el diamante en la tierra helada a kilómetros de ese lugar se libraba un gran desafió para nuestro guerrero pelinegro.

-uff eso estuvo cerca por poco y caigo en esa trampa de cuchillas- decía el chico de pelo negro mientras escalaba un profundo hueco.

-bien, debo tener mucho cuidado, hay varios guerreros esparcidos por toda la montaña y sé que harán cualquier cosa por llegar a la cima, incluso si eso significa acabar con la competencia-decía este mientras retomaba su ritmo saltando los arboles.

De repente el chico pelinegro se percato de que una cuchilla iba directo hacia él, en un movimiento rápido el humano esquivo el ataque saltando hacia un lado, en ese momento el chico observaba su entorno para poder localizar a su oponente pero en un instante de el mismo lugar donde fue arrojada la cuchilla fueron lanzadas varias en dirección al humano, ágilmente el chico evadía el ataque moviéndose a un lado y cayendo del árbol, una vez en el suelo el chico se quedo estático y en posición de defensa esperando el próximo ataque.

-¡vaya! sí que eres rápido, bueno no me sorprende después de todo eres un guerrero dotado-decía un guerrero elfo de pantalón negro y con una casaca negra y con su cara completamente cubierta con una pañoleta, que salía detrás de un arbusto en otra dirección de donde arrojaron las mortales cuchillas.

-creo que no tengo otra opción, más que pelear ¿no?-respondía el chico de pelo negro seriamente a su oponente.

-suenas bastante confiado ¡ese es un grave error!-decía esto último mientras corría dirigiéndose a Flynn.

Flynn se limito a tomar posición defensiva esperando a su atacante, el joven elfo empuñaba lo que parecía ser una daga y la dirigió hacia el rostro de Flynn, en un movimiento rápido, Flynn empuña su cuchilla y la dirige hacia la daga de su oponente para rechazar el ataque, mientras forcejeaban uno empujando su daga y el otro su cuchilla Flynn empujo fuertemente su cuchilla para deshacer el agarre y mantener distancia entre él y su oponente al mismo tiempo envió una patada en dirección al adomen del guerrero mandándolo a unos cuantos metros de distancia, rápidamente el guerrero se reincorporo pero no se dio cuenta de que Flynn estaba yendo velozmente hacia él, rápidamente el guerrero desenfundo su daga, ambos chocaban sus armas feroz mente y a velocidad considerable, en un momento de ventaja Flynn evadió un ataque agachándose y rápidamente dio una patada hacia arriba en dirección a la cara de su enemigo levantándolo del suelo, ya con el guerrero suspendido en el aire, Flynn salto veloz mente hacia su oponente para no darle tiempo de caer y de un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que lo envió al piso provocando que se agrietara la tierra debajo de el.

El combate finalizo pues Flynn decidió acercársele y vio que ya no podía moverse por el aturdimiento del ataque.

-no creas…que…el resto serán...Vencidos tan fácilmente como yo, hay…guerreros...mas fuertes dirigiéndose a la cima…de…la…montaña- decía entrecortado el guerrero derrotado a punto de perder el conocimiento

-este sujeto tiene razón debo mantenerme oculto si quiero llegar a la cima, uno nunca sabe si el próximo guerrero que me encuentre será más fuerte-pensó Flynn mientras seguía su curso anterior a velocidad pero cauteloso.

Mientras saltaba las ramas de los arboles yendo en dirección norte, Flynn alcanzo a escuchar un fuerte estruendo cerca de donde él estaba, inmediatamente el se arrojo al suelo y manteniéndose distante de lo que parecía ser una batalla entre cuatro guerreros, Flynn decidió seguir su camino arrastrándose por el suelo ya que se podía observar que grandes bolas de fuego impactaban unas contra otras en lo alto de los árboles y hasta se podía observar como los guerreros chocaban sus armas entre sí, haciendo parecer el sitio como un verdadero campo de guerra sin cuartel.

Flynn llevaba una ya tres horas arrastrándose en el suelo ya que aun podía escuchar que en lo alto de los arboles el choque de las dagas, cuchillas y espadas.

-con que así se siente estar en un campo de batalla, jamás imagine que fuera tan complicado y peligroso-se decía así mismo el chico de pelo negro.

En un momento los ruidos de pelea se detuvieron y Flynn se tranquilizo hasta planeo incorporarse para seguir su camino atravez de los arboles, pero la tranquilidad le duro poco al sentir que una gran bola de viento cortante se dirigía hacia el, devastando la jungla a su paso, rápidamente Flynn la evadió saltando hacia el árbol más cercano, una vez en el árbol Flynn observo el rastro de destrucción que dejo aquel poderoso ataque, si no lo hubiera esquivado probablemente hubiera sido pulverizado.

-eso estuvo demasiado cerca gracias a Glob que pude percibirlo-decía el chico.

De repente el chico sintió como si su cuerpo no le respondiera, como si un gran terror invadiera su mente su respiración se agito y sus manos temblaban de forma alarmante.

-¿Qué? Que… es...Esto…mi cuerpo…no puedo…moverme…maldición que es esta sensación de terror-decía el chico entre cortado mientras intentaba moverse de alguna manera.

Pero de entre el rastro de destrucción y escombros algo se acercaba lentamente directamente hacia él.

-jejejeje miren que tenemos aquí, es la presa perfecta-decía con voz profunda y acercándose un ser monstruoso con apariencia de reptil completamente negro y con ojos amarillos.

-¿Quée?... ¿Quiién eres tú? No eres un guerrero…eeeres… uun... Monstruo-decía Flynn tartamudeando y paralizado por alguna extraña fuerza.

-jejeje ¿monstruo? No, esas patéticas y débiles criaturas jejejeje, soy un demonio, y veo que encontré otra de esas presas que vienen a invadir mi territorio, serás un buen aperitivo niño-decía la enorme bestia mientras de su boca salía una larga lengua.

-¡rayos! Necesito moverme, pero que es esta sensación me siento como un conejo frente a una enorme serpiente-decía mentalmente Flynn mientras de su frente corría una gota de sudor.

-esto será rápido no te resistas-decía el demonio mientras que su cuerpo zigzagueaba rápidamente hacia Flynn como una serpiente gigante.

-¡no! ¡Demonios tengo que moverme! O moriré-al decir esto el chico en un último intento se mordió fuertemente la lengua dejando correr un poco de sangre de su boca en ese instante el chico al parecer de milagro despertó de la paralisis que le había propinado la bestia y se movió hacia un lado para evadir la embestida del demonio.

Dejándolo fuera de peligro el demonio se volteo y observando detenidamente al chico de pelo negro dijo

-eres un mocoso muy inteligente, con que lograste deshacer la parálisis con dolor ¿he?, jejejeje solo haces las cosas más divertidas.

El chico aun sentía su cuerpo aturdido debido a la sensación que tuvo su cuerpo hace un momento, el demonio se dirigió rápidamente hacia el chico preparando su próximo ataque con su garra derecha, por instinto Flynn salto hacia la parte superior de un árbol evitando así el zarpazo de aquel bestia que, no solo corto el aire sino que alcanzo a cortar un árbol que estaba detrás de Flynn.

-¡maldición! Mi cuerpo…aun no puedo…moverme bien-decía Flynn mientras se arrodillaba debido al cansancio provocado por la parálisis.

-ahora veamos si puedes esquivar esto-decía el demonio mientras una corriente de aire lo rodeaba hasta formar un torbellino que después expandió su radio de viento haciendo que todo a su alrededor fuera devastado.

Flynn solo se limito a cubrirse con sus brazos que al contacto del torbellino, el aire comenzó a hacer pequeños cortes en los brazos y piernas, la potencia del torbellino se intensificaba hasta que Flynn no pudo soportarlo y fue lanzado contra un árbol, Flynn intento de reincorporarse pero se dio cuenta que la bestia se dirigía rápidamente hacia él para arremeter un ataque de un zarpazo Flynn fue golpeado hasta ser lanzado contra un árbol que fue destruido por el impacto.

-es tu fin niño, ya no hay por qué resistir, aunque debo admitir que resististe a comparación de esas pequeñas ratas que han pasado por aquí hace un momento jejejeje- decía el demonio mientras se acercaba lentamente

-¡¿Qué?!¡¿A cuantos guerreros has matado?! –le preguntaba Flynn molesto y totalmente adolorido por el ataque de hace un momento.

-ummm los suficientes para calmar el hambre- decía el demonio mientras se carcajeaba.

-maldito vas a pagar por esto-decía Flynn mientras se reincorporaba lentamente y con dolor.

-acabare con tu sufrimiento ahora ¡muere!-decía el demonio mientras lanzaba su próximo zarpazo hacia Flynn. Pero por poco el chico se agacho y lanzo un puñetazo en la cara del demonio haciendo que este retrocediera, inmediatamente Flynn lanzo un combo de puños hacia el demonio y finalizo con una patada en su pecho lanzándolo contra un árbol, después Flynn saco de sus bolsillos laderos cuatro cuchillas, que por su puesto lanzo rápidamente, las cuchillas no iban en dirección hacia la bestia al contrario, el lanzamiento de estas provoco que hicieran una comba rodeando al demonio e impactando en los arboles que estaban aun lado del demonio.

-jajajaja fallaste niño-se reía el demonio.

-no te apunte a ti-decía Flynn mientras en su rostro se veía una sonrisa.

En ese instante el demonio se percato que unos hilos diminutos lo rodeaban impidiéndole moverse y estar atrapado al tronco del árbol.

-¿pero qué? ¡Maldito mocoso! Como te atreves- decía el demonio mientras intentaba moverse para salir de ese agarre.

-vas a pagar por haber acabado con la vida de esos guerreros-decía el chico mientras tomaba unos hilos con ambas manos, Flinn junto sus manos y poco a poco una energía roja lo rodeaba. En un instante la energía roja se poso en las manos de Flynn intensamente como si en vez de energía fuese fuego.

-¡Técnica espiritual de fuego! ¡Corriente intensa de Fuego! –inmediatamente de los hilos corrían una intensa llamarada siguiendo su curso hacia el demonio que estaba amarrado con los mismos, en un instante el demonio era envuelto en poderosas llamas que quemaban poco a poco su cuerpo.

-¡haaaaaa! ¡Maldito mocosoooo!-gritaba de agonía el demonio, unos minutos después las llamaradas se extinguieron dejando el tronco totalmente quemado y el demonio severamente lastimado y agonizando.

-jejejeje así… que… eres tú, la reencarnación de la misma oscuridad….al fin ha aparecido….pude ver tu energía oscura atravez de esa técnica, no me sorprende…..que no haya podido….matarte-decía el demonio entre cortado y con una sonrisa.

-¿a qué te refieres? ¿De qué estás hablando?-preguntaba Flynn jadeando y cansado después de semejante esfuerzo

-jejejeje es verdad…aun no lo sabes…pero pronto…te darás cuenta del verdadero propósito de tu existencia jejeje…uggg creo que mi hora está llegando….pero para que te fortalezcas…. Mi señor te brindare un regalo que solo nosotros los demonios solo otorgamos-de repente la cabeza del demonio se estiro rápidamente hacia Flynn llegando a su brazo izquierdo, Flynn no pudo reaccionar ya que estaba agotado debido al combate, el demonio inmediatamente mordió a Flynn sobre su hombro izquierdo provocando un horrible dolor en el chico, después la cabeza volvo a su cuerpo en el tronco.

-jejejeje este es….un obsequio….mi señor…úselo con sabiduría…pronto sus poderes se incrementaran de una manera….im..pre..si..o..nan..te- decía el demonio mientras moría lentamente.

-¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Qué es esto! ¡Duele demasiado! ¡Haaaaaaaaaa!-gritaba de dolor Flynn mientras caía al suelo inconsciente.

Mientras tanto tras varias horas de haber buscado sin éxito en el terreno helado los dos hermanos cansados y aburridos caminan a la deriva.

-viejo estoy aburrido llevamos 5 horas caminando y no hemos encontrado esa tal gruta-Decía Finn con fastidio.

-tienes razón bro esto ya se está volviendo molesto, será mejor que volvamos a casa y le digamos a la dulce princesa que no encontramos nada, además ya esta atardeciendo y por estos lugares hace mas frio de noche-Decía el perro mientras tomaba a su hermano y lo subía sobre su lomo.

-ok volvamos Jake- decía el humano pero en ese momento la nieve debajo de ellos comenzó a temblar.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!-preguntaba el perro mientras era sacudido por el temblor, de repente a pocos metros de ellos, un gigante brazo de hielo salió de entre la nieve seguido por la cabeza de lo que parecía ser un monstruo de hielo.

-¡es un gigante de Hielo! ¡Prepárate Jake!-le gritaba a su hermano, pero de repente el gigante de su boca lanzo una enorme cantidad de aire escarchado directo a nuestros héroes, Finn por instinto salto del lomo de su hermano evadiendo el aire congelante, pero Jake que aun seguía en medio fue impactado por el aliento del titan y al mismo tiempo quedo completamente congelado.

-¡JAKE!-gritaba Finn al ver a su hermano congelado.

-¡acabare con tigo!-gritaba Finn mientras corría directo al gigante.

El gigante gruñía y lanzo su gran puño en dirección hacia nuestro héroe, Finn ágilmente esquiva el ataque haciéndose a un lado, pero se da cuenta de que el gigante lanza otro puño contra él, rápidamente Finn da un mortal hacia atrás esquivando el ataque aplastante, el gigante no da tregua y lanza múltiples golpes con sus puños y pies hacia Finn para intentar aplastarlo, pero el Humano ágilmente los esquiva dando varios mortales y evasiones hacia atrás, en un instante Finn salta hacia la mano del gigante que aun estaba incrustada en el suelo tras intentar golpear al humano, Finn corría sobre el enorme brazo del gigante mientras que de su mochila verde desenfunda su espada Finn y con una poderosa presión incrusta la espada sobre la piel de hielo del titán, lastimándolo mientras corría sobre su brazo en dirección a su cabeza, pero el titán del dolor insoportable que el humano le causaba reacciono de inmediato mandando un manotazo al humano dejándolo suspendido en el aire, luego el titan remato con un poderoso puño que lo lanzo varios metros de distancia cayendo sobre la nieve dejando una estela de polvo.

Finn levantándose adolorido, se apoya sobre su espada-este tipo es realmente difícil de vencer-decía mientras se esforzaba por mantenerse en pie ya que los golpes que recibió fueron fatales y puede que tenga alguna costilla rota.

-¡lo tengo!- se dijo mental mente mientras sacaba fuerzas de donde no tenia, agarro su espada Finn y corrió a velocidad considerable hacia el gigante, el monstruo lanzo su pie para aplastar al humano pero Finn lo esquivo haciéndose a un lado, hasta que llego cerca del titán y espero a que el gigante le lanzara su próximo ataque, el gigante lanzo un ataque aplastante con ambas manos entrelazadas pero rápidamente Finn salto ágilmente hasta quedar a la altura del titán y de un solo pero poderoso corte con todas sus fuerzas de su espada Finn, el humano logro cortar la cabeza del titán.

Al caer al suelo el titán cayó hacia delante de Finn haciendo que el humano corriera para no quedar aplastado, una vez fuera de peligro Finn se dirigió corriendo hacia su hermano que aun seguía congelado y con cuidado rompía con una roca poco a poco el hielo para liberar a Jake.

-¡Jake! ¿Estás bien?-preguntaba el humano preocupado mientras veía que poco a poco su hermano despertaba

-¡Finn! Hermaneto ¿qué paso? ¿Dónde está el gigante de Hielo?-preguntaba el perro a su hermano mientras trataba de encontrar por todos lados al monstruo de hielo.

-no te preocupes por eso Viejo, logre derrotarlo- decía el humano victorioso.

-¡¿Qué?! Jajajajaja si claro a ver dime donde esta Marceline, fue ella quien te ayudo ¿cierto?-decía el perro que no creía que su hermano había terminado con la bestia.

-¡es en serio Men! Porque no me crees ¿acaso parezco débil?-preguntaba el humano cruzándose de brazos molesto.

-jejejeje no te ofendas pero casi siempre necesitas mi ayuda para acabar con sujetos así de enormes, pero ya en serio dime donde se está escondiendo Marceline ¿está detrás de mí?-esto último lo dijo con miedo ya que Marceline tiene la costumbre de asustar a Jake.

-agggg me rindo si no me crees ¡mira!-decía el humano molesto y señalando donde estaba el titán muerto.

-wow ¿viejo lo mataste tu solo? ¿Pero cómo?, esa cosa ni yo hubiera podido acabar con el solo-decía el perro mientras miraba sorprendido, pero cuando volteo a mirar a Finn vio que el humano se arrodillo debido al dolor en su cuerpo por los golpes del gigante.

-¡Finn! Hermano ¿qué tienes, estas bien?-preguntaba el perro exaltado y preocupado.

-Sí, no te preocupes solo tengo algunos huesos rotos, ahora vámonos de aquí-decía el humano mientras se apoyaba sobre el perro, que al mismo tiempo Jake lo tomo y lo recostó sobre su lomo, dirigiéndose así hacia su casa del árbol.

Al llegar a la casa Jake coloco suavemente sobre la cama a su hermano para que descansara, y bajo a la cocina para comer algo pero cuando se dio la media vuelta vio a una chica con cara de Lobo con una mirada aterradora.

-¡haaaaaaaaaaaa!- grito el perro totalmente espantado.

-jejejeje cielos viejo me encanta hacer eso- decía burlonamente la chica Vampira.

-¡Marceline! Nunca me hagas eso-decía Jake colocando su pata en su pecho.

-jejeje tranquilo Jake, solo vine de paso-decía Marceline mientras flotaba alrededor del cuarto.

-si claro, como si no supiera que te escondes en las noches aquí para ver dormir a Finn- decía el perro levantando sus brazos.

-y que si lo hago, además me encanta ver cómo te espantas y gritas como una niñita jejejejeje- decía mientras se carcajeaba la vampira.

-¡yo no me espanto solo grito de sorpresa!-decía el perro con molestia.

-si si como sea, oye ¿Qué le paso a Finn?-preguntaba la vampira mientras se acercaba al Humano que se encontraba dormido.

-derroto el solo a un gigante de Hielo cerca de donde vive el viejo loco-decía Jake.

-wow enserio lo hizo solo, esos sujetos tienen mal carácter y son muy fuertes hasta a mi me costaría trabajo derrotar a uno-decía sorprendida la vampira por lo que le dijo Jake.

-si hasta a mi me costó creerle, hasta pensé que tu le habías ayudado, con el pasar de los días me sorprende que sea capaz de enfrentarse a tipos muy fuertes-decía el perro mientras miraba con seriedad al Humano.

-así es nuestro héroe, ¿qué esperabas? Que se quedaría toda la vida siendo un niño inmaduro y dependiera de ti todo el tiempo- decía la vampira.

-bueno bueno perdóneme su majestad por preocuparme tanto de mi hermanito-decía el perro con sarcasmo, -es solo que está crechendo muy rápido-decía triste mientras abrazaba a la vampira.

-¡oye! ¡Oye! Ya suéltame, como sea dale esto- decía la vampira mientras le entregaba al perro una botella con lagrimas de ciclope.-con esto Finn se recuperara rápido y arreglara sus huesos rotos.

-¡oh! Gracias Marceline, le daré esto de una vez- decía felizmente.

-no me lo agradezcas, bueno nos vemos debo ir a molestar a cierta princesita, adiós Jake- decía la vampira mientras salía volando por la ventana.

-¡adiós Marceline! ¡Mándale mis saludos a la dulce princesa!-gritaba el perro a Marceline desde la ventana.

A la mañana siguiente en mitad de una jungla montañosa, se encontraba un chico pelinegro que recién despertaba con los rayos del sol en su cara, haciendo un gesto de fastidio y entre adormilado dice.

-ummmmm, voy a llegar tarde otra vez a mi entrenamiento mmmm-de inmediato el chico pelinegro abre los ojos de golpe.- ¿Qué? ¿Pero dónde estoy? Ugggg que es este dolor que siento en mi brazo-decía mientras se tomaba el hombro izquierdo con fuerza.

-¡oh! Es verdad recuerdo que estuve luchando con un demonio y me desmaye cuando esa cosa me mordió.

Flynn trato de levantarse pero su cuerpo no respondía, pero ese no era el problema, el problema era el dolor que le ocasionaba su brazo izquierdo que al revisarlo encontró una marca circular con la forma de los dientes del demonio solo que en el centro había una mancha negra que formaba una especie de pentagrama.

-maldición, si hubiera sido más rápido hubiera esquivado su mordida- se decía así mismo con ira e impotencia, dio un suspiro y se levanto,-que mas da debo apresurarme he perdido mucho tiempo, probablemente ya estén todos en la cima y yo sea el ultimo-.

Flynn siguió su camino lentamente hacia el norte en dirección a la cima.

Pasaron horas y horas y el chico pelinegro camino y camino, algunas veces tropezaba debido al agotamiento y el dolor que aun le ocasionaba su brazo izquierdo, pero eso no lo detuvo el chico avanzo lenta pero cautelosamente ya que sabía que cada vez más cerca de la cima habría más enemigos, cuando al fin noto que la jungla llegaba a su fin y en vez de césped se empezó a divisar nieve en el suelo, el chico sabía que estaba cerca de la cima, la montaña era extraña ya que en la plata baja en la jungla hacia un calor insoportable y al llegar a la cima la temperatura bajo haciendo que el aire fuera mucho mas frio, el chico llevaba horas caminando pero solo veía nieve y las ventiscas no lo dejaban ver.

-¡demonios! Hace mucho frio y casi no puedo ver nada-decía mientras cruzaba sus manos sobándose los brazos para mantener el calor corporal, de repente el chico sintió que el suelo bajo el temblaba por instinto y forzándose así mismo a sacar fuerzas Flynn salto y observo que donde estaba parado, de la tierra emergieron pilares de roca puntiagudas.

\- wow un poco más en ese lugar y de seguro hubiera muerto-decía Flynn mientras caía unos metros delante de donde se alzaron las rocas, en poco tiempo Flynn pudo notar a un guerrero que usaba una gran ruana gris totalmente rasgada con la cara cubierta con un trapo amarillo que solo se le notaban los ojos y con pantalón gris a unos metros delante de él,- genial un problema tras otro-decía así mismo el chico pelinegro.

-estamos a pocos metros de llegar a la cima, pero el que llegara a salvo ¡seré yo!-decía el joven guerrero elfo a Flynn.

-¡no quiero luchar solo vete!, ¡créeme llegaras más rápido que yo!-gritaba Flynn al chico debido a la ventisca que hacía.

-oh no claro que no, no me vas a engañar y atacarme por sorpresa chamaco perro, solo hay una salida pelear o morir-decía el guerrero de ruana gris.

-creo que no tengo otra opción, como quieras-decía Flynn mientras tomaba posición de defensa pero aun adolorido y cansado.

El guerrero empezó arrojando a distancia unas dagas hacia Flynn, este en el acto saco su cuchilla y rechazo las dagas que venían directo hacia él, pero en ese instante el guerrero había corrido velozmente hacia Flynn con una combinación de puños a la cara que el chico pelinegro aduras penas pudo esquivar, recibiendo la mayoría de los golpes, pór ultimo el guerrero remato con un puñetazo en el abdomen de Flynn mandándolo hacia una roca detrás de el.

-¡qué gran fuerza!- decía mientras de su boca salía un poco de sangre, pero mientras se reincorporaba el guerrero junto sus manos y su mano se cubrió de una energía color café.

-¡técnica espiritual de tierra¡ ¡surgimiento rocoso!-grito el guerrero mientras con su mano que estaba cubierto por aquella energía café, da un puñetazo al suelo, en ese instante debajo de Flynn sumergen las mismas rocas filosas de antes pero Flynn anticipándose al ataque salta antes de que pudiera ser lastimado, suspendido en el aire Flynn logra impulsarse hacia el guerrero preparando un ataque con su cuchilla empuñada, pero en ese instante un terrible dolor invade su cuerpo, su brazo izquierdo tiembla haciendo que Flynn pierda el equilibrio y caiga frente al guerrero.

-jajajaja patético y en serio eres un guerrero dotado jajajajaja- decía el guerrero mientras se carcajeaba, levanto a Flynn del cuello e intento ahorcarlo-este es tu fin la victoria es ¡mía!- decía mientras apretaba aun mas fuerte el cuello de Flynn.

-te equivocas, no llegue hasta aquí para que un patético chico con ropa de vagabundo me derrote-dicho esto Flynn le da un rodillazo en la cara al guerrero soltándolo al instante, al zafarse del agarre de su enemigo Flynn le asienta un puñetazo en la cara seguido de un combo en su abdomen y una patada hacia arriba levantándolo del suelo, después de eso Flynn junta sus manos para reunir energía pero de repente el dolor en su brazo izquierdo se hace presente impidiéndole el equilibrio el guerrero cae al suelo a pocos metros cerca de Flynn.

-¡rayos! Que me está pasando, mi energía espiritual no puedo usarla- decía el chico pelinegro mientras se tomaba el hombro de su brazo izquierdo, el guerrero en el suelo se levanta adolorido por el ataque que le propino Flynn,-maldito me las pagaras-dijo mientras juntaba nueva mente sus manos y esta vez su energía color café se reunía en su pierna.

-¡Técnica espiritual de tierra! ¡Golpe sísmico!-grito el guerrero mientras piso fuerte mente la tierra, y en ese instante todo a su alrededor comenzó a temblar, Flynn fue levantado por la misma tierra y mientras era suspendido el Guerrero había saltado en dirección hacia él para propinarle un puñetazo que lo mandaría al suelo, Flynn reacciono al momento y agarro el puño que guerrero y dándole una patada de costado que lo envio al suelo, que al momento de impactar el suelo debajo del guerrero se agrietara por la fuerza del lanzamiento.

Flynn cayo de pie pero en la fuerza de su cuerpo lo había abandonado y termino por arrodillarse.

-sí que…eres fuerte….humano-decía el guerrero entre cortado pero ya perdiendo el conocimiento, cuando el chico pelinegro se dio cuenta que había ganado el combate se reincorporo y continuo su camino dejando atrás al guerrero, poco después Flynn llego a una pendiente que debía escalar sabia que el camino plano había acabado y que debía escalar a partir de ahí, con fuerzas que aduras penas podía sacar escalo y escalo hasta que al fin pudo notar que sus mano en vez de tocar piedras tocaron la suave nieve, con poca fuerza en sus brazos y la única que le quedaba subió el último obstáculo dejándose caer sobre la nieve pudo observar a su alrededor que habían 10 guerreros sentados y descansando y en frente de el aun guardia que le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, una vez de pie el guardia le dio una suave palmada en la espalda y le dijo.

-wow felicidades chico eres el guerrero número 11 que llega bienvenido a la academia de los Héroes-dicho esto Flynn se dejo caer de espaldas con una sonrisa dibujada dejando al guardia preocupado y de inmediato llamo atención medica.

 **Bueno lectores hasta aquí llega el 3 capitulo fue un poco largo porque quiero terminar rápido con la historia de Flynn y llegar rápido con Finn así que prepárense por que el próximo capítulo las cosas se van a colocar interesantes, no siendo más me despido no sin antes decirles que dejen sus reviews, comenten sus opiniones, que piensan de la historia, que otras cosas quisiera que aparecieran eso si puesto que he recibido tus review zack, me alegra mucho que te guste la historia te comento que estés pendiente ya que se pondrá interesante, aunque sinceramente no podre cumplir tu petición de cambiar a la pareja de Finn x Flama puesto que amo esa pareja lo siento :(, pero si quieres y eso va también para aquellos que están leyendo la historia me pueden comentar quienes quieren como pareja si Bonibel x Marceline, Fionna x Marshall lee, Fiona x Príncipe Flama, Flynn x Marceline Etc.… ustedes me ayudaran con ideas aun si la historia ya esté completamente planeada. Bueno no siendo más me despido lectores.**

 **¡HASTA PRONTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	4. El despertar oscuro

Hola lectores como están bien hoy les traigo el capítulo 4 de esta gran historia y por favor discúlpenme por no subir nada la semana pasada hubieron muchos inconvenientes en mi trabajo y en mi estudio que tuve que resolver pero les prometo que serán compensados la otra semana subiré 3 capítulos bueno comencemos, las cosas sí que se van a colocar interesantes, como les dije en el capitulo anterior el comienzo de esta historia tuve que excluir un poco a Finn debido a que los sucesos importantes parten de la historia de Flynn pero ahora comienza el protagonismo de nuestro héroe con gorro de oso. No siendo más le dejo con el capitulo 4.

'' _En el camino de la vida podrás transitar por el sendero de la sabiduría, si de él sales convencido de no saber nada es que has aprendido mucho''_

'' _ **Akash''**_

 **Capitulo 4: El despertar oscuro**

El sol comienza a salir desde las montañas selváticas que rodean la aldea de Iga, y los primeros rayos acarician suavemente las cas y edificios de la tranquila aldea, en un cuarto con cortinas blancas y sobre una camilla improvisada un chico pelinegro poco a poco abre sus ojos y observa su alrededor, Flynn se da cuenta de que esta en el centro médico de la aldea cuando de repente oye una voz que le resulta familiar.

-veo que al fin has despertado, ya era hora puesto que has dormido 3 días seguidos-decía el elfo de pantalón negro camisa negra y chaleco verde.

-¡maestro Zai! Pero ¿qué fue lo que paso? ¿Logre completar el desafío?-decía preocupado el chico puesto que no se acuerda de nada.

-un día de estos créeme que vas a despertar sin saber tu nombre, ¿olvidas siempre las cosas cuando duermes?-decía el maestro burlándose del humano.

-oh por favor maestro Zai dígame, ¿pase la prueba del monje líder?-insistía el alumno a su maestro

-por supuesto que si chamaco, no solo eso quedaste entre los primeros 11 guerreros que llegaron a la cima- explicaba Zai a su alumno.

-¡Siiiiiiiiiii! ¡Qué bien ahora sí que entrenare junto con los mejores! ¡Academia de los Héroes cuidado que aquí voy!-saltaba de alegría el chico pelinegro.

-wow tranquilo niño- decía el maestro mientras lo veía seriamente

-ummm que pasa maestro Zai-pregunto Flynn al mirar a su maestro serio

-no te apresures, primero debes descansar utilizaste toda tu energía y los médicos dicen que te excediste físicamente, aparte de que dijeron que la razón es porque ni siquiera te molestaste en cazar para comer algo en la jungla, sabes muy bien que si no comes no tienes energía-decía Zai molesto a su alumno.

-jejejejeje oh ha sí que ya se dio cuenta jejejeje- decía Flynn a su maestro mientras se rascaba la nuca y sonreirá al mismo tiempo Zai se lleva su mano a la cara.

-como sea, escucha dentro de poco me reuniré con el monje líder y los maestros de la aldea, discutiremos sobre la admisiones de los guerreros que pasaron la prueba cuando termine la reunión vendré aquí y te diré cuando comienzas a entrenar ¿ok?-explicaba a su alumno de manera calmada

-ok maestro Zai esperare aquí no se preocupe- decía Flynn mientras alzaba la mano militarmente.

-muy bien nos vemos pronto, y Flynn-

-¿Si Maestro Zai?-preguntaba el chico a su maestro

-bien hecho- decía mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa y caminaba a la puerta de salida del cuarto

Al salir su maestro el chico pelinegro se recostó sobre su cama y observaba el techo del cuarto y dijo pensando- esta vez les prometo que seré el mejor Héroe que hayan visto lo juro por ti padre y por ti maestro Zai-

Mientras tanto en otro sitio lejos de la tranquila aldea y de las tierras de Ooo y Aaa, en lo profundo de un reino muy oscuro, donde nunca da el sol, ni ilumina los rincones de aquel sitio, una figura vestida con una túnica negra aparece de entre las sombras, el lugar aduras penas era iluminado por un gran candelabro en el techo, de repente detrás del siniestro ser, un resplandor rojo como si fuese una gran llamarada roja aparece en el centro del salón, poco a poco la llamarada roja fue moldeando una figura humanoide de túnica negra.

-ha pasado mucho tiempo que no te veía Sion- decía el ser siniestro a la figura que apareció entre el resplandor rojo.

-si maestro, ¿por cierto hace cuanto fue?-preguntaba el encapuchado ser haciéndose llamar Sion- 100 años después de que terminara la guerra de los champiñones- le respondía aquel otro ser siniestro,- recibí el mensaje de Asura, ¿a que debo su llamado maestro?- preguntaba el ser llamado Sion.

-Bien, como sabrás el plan para traer a la vida a nuestro señor el Lich, tardara un poco más de lo que esperábamos, hay que comenzar con la cacería de los 10 demonios de Ooo y Aaa y buscar las 5 reliquias antiguas, pero para hacer esto debemos eliminar un problema potencial- explicaba el misterioso ser con voz profunda a Sion.

-entiendo maestro, y ese problema potencial es la aldea de Iga ¿Verdad?- preguntaba el ser llamado Sion.

-correcto, recuerda que esa es la aldea de los héroes elite de antaño, Billy se crio en esa aldea y así logro destruir a nuestro señor encerrándolo en una prisión de ámbar, y no solo eso esos guerreros han jurado defender las tierras de Ooo y Aaa de nuestro señor y cualquiera que intente liberarlo, eso quiere decir que si nos movilizamos en este momento serán un enorme problema para nosotros-decía el ser siniestro con molestia.

-ya veo, y quieres que yo la destruya ¿verdad?-preguntaba Sion al ser siniestro enfrente de el.

-si no es mucho pedir Sion, además se que eres uno de los más fuertes, podrás con esto solo-decía de forma tranquila el ser siniestro.

-jejejeje ¡Excelente! Es un verdadero honor destruir a esos malditos guerreros- decía el ser encapuchado llamado Sion mientras que de su mano derecha es rodeado por una pequeña bola de fuego.

Mientras tanto en un gigantesco reino hecho de dulce, se encontraban Finn y su Hermano Jake, quienes iban guiados por lo corredores del palacio por el mayordomo mentita.

-es por aquí señor Finn y señor Jake, la princesa vendrá en unos momentos-decía el mayordomo a nuestros dos héroes.

-gracias mentita, eres muy amable- decía el Humano dedicándole una sonrisa al mayordomo.

-viejo que querrá esta vez la dulce princesa-preguntaba Jake a su hermano.

-no lo sé Bro, tal vez sea algo del diamante que intentamos buscar hace tres días pero no encontramos nada- decía el Humano algo aburrido a su hermano Jake

-¡Chicos! Qué bueno que están aquí, ¡al fin lo logre! He encontrado la ubicación del diamante de los caídos, fue difícil ya que sus lecturas de energía son muy débiles y mi sistema de rastreo no tiene la capacidad de captar frecuencias muy pequeñas-decía la dulce princesa mientras dejaba mas confundidos a los dos hermanos.

-ok mmmm…el punto es que lograste encontrar el diamante ¿verdad?-decía el perro arqueando una ceja.

-por supuesto Jake pero eso no es lo importante, la frecuencia de energía que emana esta es tan pequeña que puede confundirse con la energía de los mismos átomos en el aire, si mis cálculos no me fallan este diamante expulsa energía radioactiva diminuta debido a que su núcleo energético es altamente concentrado, debe de estar hecho de plutonio y uranio pero aun no he llegado a esa conclusión- decía la princesa mientras dejaba aun mas confundidos a ambos hermanos.

-mmm…. ¿Dulce Princesa?- preguntaba el Humano confundido.

-Si dime Finn- respondía la dulce princesa.

-podrías explicarnos en idioma que nosotros entendamos-interrumpió Jake robándole las palabras de la boca a su hermano.

-¡oh! Es cierto jejejeje, disculpen chicos me deje llevar por el momento, ok verán aun no tengo confirmado de que el diamante este en ese lugar puesto que necesito algunas piezas para que pueda amplificar el rango de búsqueda de mi sistema de rastreo- explicaba calmadamente la dulce princesa.

-ok ¿y que materiales necesitas dulce princesa?- preguntaba el Humano a la gobernante de dulce.

-muy bien hice una lista para que puedan ir en busca de esto la mayoría de estas cosas las pueden hallar en mazmorras y bosques encantados, lo importante es que me las traigan lo más rápido que puedan, ya que mi maquina se tardara en construirse, por favor confió en ustedes-decía la princesa mientras le entregaba a fin una hoja con todas las piezas.

-tranquila princesa cuenta con nosotros-decían los hermanos al unisonó.

-gracias chicos ahora vayan no hay tiempo que perder-decía la princesa dedicándoles una sonrisa.

Saliendo del dulce reino los hermanos iban a paso lento sobre las praderas en dirección norte, mientras se jugaban uno a otro bromas y jugaban entre ellos.

-wow son muchas cosas, que es lo que irá a construir ¿un cohete espacial?-decía Jake a su hermano.

-sí Bro, por lo menos esto será radical, recuerda que la princesa dijo que cada pieza se encuentra en un calabozo o bosque encantado, ¡tendremos tiempo de hermanos de sobra viejo!- decía Finn felizmente.

-¡si hermaneto! Muy bien andando-decía jake mientras subía a Finn a su lomo.

Mientras tanto a kilómetros de donde se encontraban Finn y Jake, en un hospital situado en la aldea de Iga se encontraba nuestro guerrero pelinegro alistándose para salir de allí pues ya se encontraba totalmente recuperado y también porque era bastante aburrido estar en ese cuarto solitario, ya saliendo del hospital en la entrada de aquel edificio, se encontraba el maestro Zai quien se veía con una cara de seriedad.

-hasta que al fin te dieron salida-decía el maestro a su alumno.

-¡Maestro Zai! Si ya era hora de que esos doctores me dejaran ir, ese hospital es bastante aburrido- decía Flynn a su maestro al mismo tiempo soltando un suspiro

-lo importante es que ya estas recuperado y que podrás regresar a casa-le decía Zai a su alumno

-Si maestro Zai ya quiero estar en casita comiendo emparedados, por cierto maestro, esta tarde me dijo que tenía una reunión con el líder monje y los maestros de la aldea, ¿Cómo estuvo la reunión?, ¿empezaré mañana en la academia?-preguntaba el chico pelinegro emocionado

-sabia que me preguntarías esto rápido, ok Flynn tengo algo que decirte- decía Zai mientras miraba a Flynn con mirada seria.

-¿Qué ocurre maestro Zai?-preguntaba el chico pelinegro confundido por la seriedad de su maestro

-veras- dijo Zai dando un respiro al mismo tiempo,-en la reunión con los maestros de toda la aldea, el monje líder solicito que no podías ingresar a la academia de los héroes-decía Zai con mirada baja y algo molesto.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero ¡¿por qué Maestro Zai?!-decía Flynn molesto y con una mirada de frustración.

-cuando estuviste en la montaña de la muerte tuviste un encuentro con un demonio ¿verdad?- preguntaba Zai a Flynn de manera seria.

-Sí, ¡¿pero eso que tiene que ver con que yo no pueda entrar a la academia de los Héroes?!- preguntaba Flynn ya molesto por la noticia de su maestro

-¡Ese es el punto!, tienes la marca demoniaca en tu hombro izquierdo, puede que no lo entiendas ahora pero la marca demoniaca es muy peligrosa, no solo consume tu energía si no que poco a poco te consumirá si no la sabes controlar- explicaba Zai seriamente.

\- pero maestro, yo puedo controlarlo además usted dijo que solo los más fuertes logran ingresar y yo fui uno de los que más se esforzó, ¡por favor maestro Zai tiene que creerme!-decía Flynn a su maestro con mirada de tristeza y decepción.

Zai solo se limita a dar un suspiro y bajar la mirada a su alumno diciendo,-lo siento Flynn pero la decisión de que no ingresaras a la academia fue del monje líder-el chico pelinegro bajo la mirada tristemente, apretó sus puños y dijo,-¡esto es estúpido!, es decir que toda esa prueba por la montaña de la muerte fue completamente inútil.

-no digas eso, combatiste contra los guerreros más fuertes de toda Iga, sobreviviste a la jungla y los peligros de esta en la montaña de la muerte y derrotaste a un poderoso demonio, esto deja mucho de qué ver, además te seguiré entrenando para que te conviertas en un poderoso Héroe mejor de los que salen de esa academia créeme-decía Zai mientras colocaba su mano derecha encima del Hombro de Flynn pero en ese instante Flynn quito la mano de su maestro y reflejo una mirada de rabia y odio diciendo al mismo tiempo.- ya no entrenare mas, ya tuve suficiente con esto Maestro Zai-diciendo esto último el chico se retiro de aquel lugar

-perdóname Flynn cuando el líder dio esta orden, yo tampoco podía soportar el hecho de que te hayas esforzado para nada- decía mentalmente Zai mientras observaba como su alumno se alejaba.

La noche cubrió las espesas junglas que rodeaban la aldea de Iga, mientras que hacia el norte en dirección a la famosa montaña de la muerte, Flynn corría sin rumbo alguno hasta que llego a un claro completamente abierto, dejando que solo la luz de la luna iluminara sus alrededores.

-¡que estupidez!-gritaba el chico mientras asestaba un golpe hacia un árbol que estaba al lado suyo dejándolo completamente agrietado.

-jamás debí haber aceptado ingresar a esa prueba, después de todo soy distinto a todos en esta aldea-decía el chico mientras de su rostro se reflejaba una lagrima.

-¿por que será que mi vida es tan miserable?, mis verdaderos padres me abandonaron, mi padre adoptivo murió, no conozco a otro humano y para colmo soy rechazado por el monje líder, odio mi vida- decía Flynn mientras se recostaba en el pasto y miraba el cielo nocturno al mismo tiempo

Pero mientras tanto cerca de la aldea en dirección sur un resplandor rojo que al mismo tiempo liberando unas potentes llamaradas, aparece en mitad del bosque, en medio del resplandor aparece un ser con túnica negra.

-así que los malditos héroes se escondían en esta espesa jungla, es una lástima que este bosque sea devastado junto con esas escorias-decía aquel ser llamado Sion mientras que una gran energía de fuego lo rodeaba, y al instante desapareció.

En la pacifica aldea de Iga, los ciudadanos elfos regresaban a sus casas para descansar debido a que la oscuridad dominaba sus calles, algunos elfos se encontraban afuera todavía ya sea para salir a beber o para caminar bajo el cielo nocturno, el ambiente era tranquilo y la brisa no era tan fría ni tan cálida debido a que la jungla mantenía una temperatura estable, algunos niños salían a jugar aprovechando que sus padres no se daban cuenta de su ausencia, de repente en ese momento los aldeanos que estaban fuera de sus casas pudieron ver que en lo alto del cielo flotaba una figura humanoide con túnica negra.

-es hora de que todo este lugar se haga cenizas- Sion junto sus manos y al mismo tiempo se envolvieron en una energía de fuego, después extendió ambas manos hacia adelante y pronuncio con voz gruesa-¡devastación Infernal!- al instante una gran bola de fuego se iba creando en frente de sus manos esta iba creciendo y creciendo hasta ocultar la luna detrás de el, todos en la aldea veían horrorizados aquella esfera de fuego que parecía un gigantesco sol.

Poco después la gran bola de fuego fue disparada en dirección a la aldea, cuando colisiono con el suelo provoco una gran explosión que devasto todo a su paso incluyendo la jungla a su alrededor, todo que estaba más cerca de la explosión fue completamente convertido en cenizas y los que estaban apartados fueron quemados por la onda expansiva, todos salían de sus casas corrían por todos lados pero las llamas lograban alcanzarlos, el calor y el humo intenso hacían imposible respirar allí.

En el edificio principal de la aldea estaba totalmente destruido pero desde los escombros un elfo de que portaba una armadura brillante se levanta de los escombros tres guardias lo ayudan a incorporarse.

-¡Señor!, ¡Sé encuentra bien!- decía uno de los guardias mientras lo ayudaba a colocarse de pie.

-si no te preocupes guerrero, si no fuera porque coloque ese escudo de roca hubiera quedado hecho cenizas- decía el líder mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

-¡vaya, vaya! Así que aquí tenemos al líder de los héroes, sí que son difíciles de exterminar pensé que mi ataque había destruido a todos en la aldea, pero veo que ustedes son los más fuertes-decía Sion mientras decencia del cielo.

-¡¿quién eres tú?! ¡¿Y que es lo que quieres?!- gritaba el líder mientras miraba a Sion.

-jejeje creo que mi nombre no tiene importancia ya que he venido a acabar con ustedes malditas cucarachas-decía Sion de manera amenazante.

-¡nosotros la elite de los héroes no seremos vencidos por un ser como tú!-al decir el líder esto último, junto sus manos y emano una energía café en todo su cuerpo-¡Técnica espiritual de tierra¡, ¡prisión de tierra!-al decir el líder esto, una gran barricada de piedra rodeo a Sion formando una especie de celda, los tres guardias rodearon la enorme celda de piedra, al mismo tiempo juntaron sus manos y gritaron al unisonó-¡Técnica espiritual de agua¡, ¡gran bala de agua destructora!,- de sus bocas dispararon tres bolas gigantes de agua que iban a una gran velocidad directo a la celda de piedra, al impactar todo lo que había dentro fue pulverizado.

-¡lo logramos!- decía uno de los guardias triunfante, pero en ese instante detrás de el apareció un resplandor de fuego que de un rápido destello corto al guardia en dos.

-¡es imposible! Vimos como quedo atrapado en la prisión de roca hecha por el…..-no pudo terminar ya que en frente de el apareció un destello y en el abdomen del guardia había atravesado lo que parecía energía que tomo forma a una espada de fuego.

-así que se tele transporta-decía mentalmente el líder mientras tomaba posición defensiva y veía como su ultimo guardia era decapitado por aquel ser de túnica negra.

-eso fue sencillo pero creo que es hora de terminar con el ultimo de los Héroes, espero que no me decepciones como lo hicieron estas patéticas criaturas jejejeje- decía burlonamente el encapuchado.

-¡vengare la muerte de todos mis guerreros que mataste!- decía el líder monje mientras corría rápidamente hacia el encapuchado, al llegar el encapuchado solo extendió su mano y envió una poderosa llamarada de fuego hacia el Líder, este en un rápido movimiento lo esquivo saltando hacia un lado pero se dio cuenta que otra llamarada de fuego venia de nuevo hacia él, el líder salto y suspendido en el aire arrojo múltiples dagas que cuando estuvieron demasiado cerca del encapuchado, este se tele transporto con su destello rojo detrás del líder.

De una poderosa patada el encapuchado lanzo al líder varios metros hacia un edificio en llamas que destruyo inmediatamente.

-Esto es patético enserio ustedes son los que dice el maestro que le dieron serios problemas a nuestro señor el Lich jajajajaj creo que exageraron en esa parte- decía burlonamente el encapuchado, cuando en un instante se escucho desde la casa que estaba el líder, -¡Técnica espiritual de Agua! ¡Remolino protector de agua!-, de la casa emergió un gigantesco remolino de agua que al mismo tiempo disipo las llamas en el lugar, dentro de los escombros, sale el líder con algunas quemaduras

-eres diferente, bien pero eso no te va a servir de nada, ustedes los héroes son tan patéticos que no necesito usar todo mi poder- dice el encapuchado mientras extiende ambas manos y de ellas lanza una gran llamarada de llamas en dirección hacia el líder.

-¡Técnica de agua! ¡Gran bortlex gigante!- grito el Lider elfo mientras que una gran bola de agua se va formando enfrente de él y de esta un gigantesco chorro de agua sale disparado hacia las llamaradas del encapuchado, ambas técnicas chocan dejando a su alrededor el humo del agua evaporándose y de las llamas extintas por la misma.

-subiremos un poco el nivel-decía el encapuchado mientras las llamaradas de sus manos aumentaban su intensidad, el agua proveniente del Líder elfo iba perdiendo terreno y se evaporaba más rápido cuando las llamaradas por fin llegaron al punto donde el Líder elfo lanzaba su técnica, este concentro más energía y se envolvió a sí mismo en una esfera de agua pero lo más sorprendente era que su técnica aumento su intensidad y disparo un gran chorro de agua aun mas grande y potente, el agua extinguía mas rápido las llamas y sin darse cuenta llego al punto donde se encontraba el encapuchado este intento aumentar más su poder pero no pudo hacerlo a tiempo ya que el grande y gigantesco chorro de agua logro golpearlo y enviarlo varios metros de distancia destruyendo casas y arboles en el proceso.

-Este tipo es mucho más fuerte de lo que pensé- decía el líder mientras que esquivaba una patada detrás de el agachándose, el destello rojo se disipo mientras que el encapuchado reunía energía de fuego en su mano formando una espada, el encapuchado lanzaba combinaciones de estocadas pero el líder elfo las rechazaba con una daga que saco del cinturón de su armadura, múltiples golpes chocaban al mismo tiempo pero no lastimaba a los combatientes, el líder elfo dio un salto y arrojo la daga hacia el encapuchado este se logro proteger a tiempo con su espada de energía de fuego, el encapuchado reflejo en su rostro una sonrisa y en un instante una gran energía de fuego lo rodeo hasta formar una esfera de fuego, la energía que lo rodeaba se expandió como si de una explosión se tratase. Golpeando al Líder elfo y suspendiéndolo en el aire, antes de que este cayera el encapuchado extendió una mano y al mismo tiempo envolvió al líder en poderosas llamaradas.

-ahora arde y transfórmate en cenizas-decía el encapuchado mientras quemaba al líder mientras este gritaba por el intenso dolor.

Al caer al suelo solo se veía como las llamas consumían el cuerpo del líder con armadura, el encapuchado se acerco poco a poco cuando llego al cuerpo este solo se carcajeaba

-es enserio jajajajajajaja ustedes son realmente débiles jajajajajaja- decía mientras veía como el cuerpo se quemaba, pero en ese instante el cuerpo se levanto y el líder tomo al encapuchado de sus hombros,-¡Técnica Prohibida!, ¡Penjara Jiwa!-decía con voz alta el líder Elfo mientras que de su abdomen salía una gran energía blanca hacia el encapuchado.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué es esto? Maldito- decía el encapuchado intentando deshacerse del agarre de su oponente.

-esta vez seré yo quien dé el último golpe, no podrás escapar de esta técnica-decía el Líder agotado y con graves quemaduras en todo su cuerpo, inmediatamente la energía blanca se torno roja.

-que…esta…pasando….mi poder…..se…debilita-decía el encapuchado mientras no lograba entender que estaba sucediendo, hasta que observo como su energía de fuego era absorbida por el líder elfo,-maldito….así que…estas…tratando de adsorber mi poder-.

-no lo estoy absorbiendo…..estoy encerrándolo…en mi, y no solo es tu poder….también tu alma- decía entre cortado el líder elfo ya casi sin energías.

-esto no…..puede….ser..Posible…como es que alguien como tu….pude usar esta técnica…maldito…no te dejare hacerlo-al decir esto último el encapuchado apretó sus puños y a su alrededor se formaron grandes llamaradas formando así un remolino de fuego alrededor de los contrincantes.

-no…lo puedo…soportar….el calor es intenso-decía entre cortado el líder elfo.

-date...por muerto…..anciano…esta vez te matare-decía el encapuchado entrecortado ya que había perdido bastante energía.

-¡NO!...eres un ser completamente maligno me llevare aunque sea la mitad de tu energía-al decir esto el líder elfo apretó mas los hombros del encapuchado y la energía roja viajaba rápidamente pero el fuego era más intenso que sus manos empezaron a calcinarse hasta convertirse en cenizas, el cuerpo quemado del líder cayó al suelo mientras que el encapuchado cayó de rodillas jadeante por aquel técnica.

-este maldito….me ha quitado….la mitad de mis poderes, ¡Nooooooo!-gritaba el encapuchado pero de repente se percato de que venía un ataque a su espalda, rápidamente el encapuchado lo esquivo tele transportándose hacia un lado, cuando volteo a mirar habían unas tres cuchillas incrustadas en el suelo donde él estaba.

-maldición…..pero si es solo….otro estúpido que quiere morir-decía mientras miraba al maestro Zai en posición de defensa justo en frente de el, en ese instante Zai corre hacia el encapuchado con velocidad considerable, al mismo tiempo el encapuchado arroja grandes bolas de fuego hacia el guerrero pero este las esquiva, al estar cerca de el Zai junta ambas manos que son rodeadas por energía roja.

-¡Técnica espiritual de fuego!, ¡bola de fuego gigante!-decía Zai mientras de su boca sale disparada una gran bola de fuego hacia el encapuchado, este la esquivo teletransportandose y apareció en un parpadeo detrás de Zai, el encapuchado desenfundo rápida mente su espada energética de fuego y lanzo una estocada a la cabeza del guerrero, Zai empuña su cuchilla y logra bloquear el ataque, ambos lanzan poderosas combinaciones de estocadas pero no llegaban a lastimar al otro, de repente el encapuchado se detuvo cayendo al suelo arrodillado y jadeando.

-Malditasea….ese estúpido anciano…me quito la mitad de mi poder…..estoy exhausto…..no me sorprende ya que parte de mi energía la use en la devastación infernal…..odio a estos malditos héroes-decía el encapuchado mientras intentaba reincorporarse pero no se dio cuenta de que a su lado estaba Zai quien lanzo un potente puñetazo que envió al encapuchado contra unas casas destruyéndolas en el proceso, el encapuchado intento levantarse de los escombros pero Zai había llegado rápidamente lanzando un como de puños que al finalizar iba a rematar con una estocada pero el encapuchado logro esquivarla teletransportandose hacia unos metros adelante.

-¡suficiente es hora de morir!- grito el encapuchado mientras extendió su mano derecha débilmente y en ese instante Zai fue envuelto en llamas.

-¡que es esto haaaaaaaaa!-gritaba Zai por el intenso dolor de las llamaradas que lo rodeaban como si fuera un mortal remolino, en ese momento el encapuchado cerro el puño de su mano derecha extendido al mismo tiempo diciendo -¡sarcófago infernal!- al terminar las llamas en Zai se condensaron cerrándose hasta quemarlo por completo, pero de repente el encapuchado sintió otra presencia aproximándose,

-tienes suerte….esperaba matarte lentamente…..pero hay otra sabandija que se aproxima…aunque no vas a sobrevivir…..jejejeje….ugggg mi cuerpo necesito descansar….mi poder lo recuperare cueste lo que cueste-al terminar el encapuchado desapareció en un parpadeo teletransportandose

Flynn corría y veía las casas quemándose pero no veía a nadie con vida a su alrededor.

-que fue lo que paso en este lugar, solo espero que el maestro Zai esté bien-decía Flynn mientras corría por las calles en llamas, al llegar al centro de la aldea encontró el cuerpo de su maestro totalmente quemado.

-¡Maestro Zai!, ¡no esto no puede ser!-gritaba Flynn mientras corría hasta el cuerpo de su mentor.

-¿Flynn?...es un aliviooo quee estes bien…escucha….ve al edificio principal de la aldea…en la casa del líder monje…busca en los escombros de ella….hay un libro llamado el enchiridrion…..el libro es una copia el original se encuentra…en la cumbre de los héroes…sin embargo este libro tiene todo el contenido del original…en el se encuentran muchas de las técnicas espirituales mágicas….que podrías aprender para defenderte….y defender todas las tierras de Ooo y Aaa, por favor Flynn…..protege el libro y conviértete en el ultimo héroe de Iga….cuento….cooon…ti..go..-al decir esto último el maestro Zai, Flynn se dio cuenta que su maestro ya no tenía algún signo de vida, entre ojos llorosos Flynn golpeo el suelo con su puño derecho.

-¡maldición!, ¡si tan solo hubiera estado aquí con ellos esto no hubiera pasado!, primero papa y ahora esto- decía Flynn mientras sus lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, se seco sus lagrimas con su brazo derecho y alzo su mirada en sus ojos se reflejaba una mirada de odio pero en sus ojos había algo diferente, en su pupila se le había formado un triangulo negro apuntando hacia abajo rodeado de rojo.

-Maestro Zai, todos, les prometo que buscare quien hizo esto y los vengare lo juro por mi vida- decía Flynn mientras caminaba hacia el edificio central totalmente destruido, dejando atrás el cuerpo de su mentor y única familia que tenía en la aldea.

Entre los escombros y las llamas que rodeaban el edificio Flynn busco y busco, lanzaba furiosamente las tablas pero no hallaba nada mas si no escombros y muebles rotos, hasta que alzando un gran trozo de madera de bajo de este estaba casi semiquemado el libro que su mentor le había indicado, rápidamente Flynn tomo el libro y se dirigió donde una vez fue su casa, allí Flynn vio su casa totalmente destruida busco entre los escombros hasta que hayo un morral azul en el hecho el libro y tomo varias cosas que había encontrado que le podían ser de utilidad en el gran viaje que iba a realizar, Flynn caminaba entre las calles incendiadas observando siempre adelante con una mirada de tristeza y de odio pero lo más impactante eran aquellos ojos que solo reflejaban una sed de venganza y odio, Flynn caminaba hasta que se adentro a la jungla dejando atrás lo que una vez fue la aldea de los guerreros más poderosos de las tierras de Ooo y Aaa, el ultimo héroe de la aldea se embarca en una gran travesía en busca de la venganza.

 **Bueno lectores hasta aquí el capitulo 4 una vez más les pido perdón no haber subido nada la semana pasada la verdad las cuestiones de trabajo y estudio son muchas, pero les prometo que esta semana serán compensados con 3 capítulos de esta Historia, cabe resaltar que a partir del capítulo 5 nuestro héroe favorito FINN, tomara su protagonismo correspondiente estos 4 primeros capítulos fueron necesarios ya que son puertas a los sucesos más importantes que se presentaran más adelante, no siendo más me despido cuídense y sigan pendientes de esta gran Historia.**

 **¡HASTA PRONTOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	5. Punto de Encuentro

Hola Lectores espero que estén muy bien, como les dije en este quinto capítulo comenzara el protagonismo de nuestro héroe Finn el humano, pese a los inconvenientes que tuve la semana pasada por el trabajo y el estudio, les confirmo que esta semana serán publicados 3 capítulos de la historia como les prometí, no siendo más comencemos.

'' _La vejez comienza cuando el recuerdo es más fuerte que la esperanza''_

 _ **Diaus Pitar**_

 **Punto de encuentro**

Ha pasado un mes desde que ambos hermanos se dispusieron a buscar los objetos para la máquina de rastreo, para Finn y Jake el tiempo se paso tan rápido que recordaban como si fuese ayer aquella pelea contra ese gigante de Hielo, mientras el dia pasaba Finn y Jake se arrastraban cuesta abajo por un gran campo de pasto con cautela como si planeasen emboscar a algo.

-Listo Bro- decía con susurro Finn a su hermano Jake.

-Listo hermano-afirmaba Jake observando al frente.

-Muy bien ¡Ahora!-dicho esto los dos hermanos salen rápidamente del prado lleno de pasto saltando encima de un gigantesco jabalí.

-¡Jake hay que tirarlo al suelo!- decía Finn mientras se agarraba fuerte mente del jabalí al mismo tiempo este se sacudia y lanzaba relámpagos de sus colmillos.

-¡muy bien hermaneto!- dicho esto último, Jake extiende sus brazos enredándolos entre las patas del gigantesco animal haciendo que este tropezara y tumbando en el proceso a los dos hermanos.

El gigantesco animal trataba de incorporarse pero en ese instante, Finn desenfundo su espada Finn y de un rápido corte, uno de los colmillos del jabalí cayó al suelo, el jabalí solo veía al chico que estaba parado enfrente de el, la bestia frunció el ceño y con voz ronca dijo –si un colmillo es lo que querían me lo hubieran pedido desde el principio ¡idiotas!- la bestia al decir esto último en la parte donde el colmillo fue cortado rápidamente creció otro reemplazándolo, después la bestia solo dio media vuelta y se retiro furioso.

-¡discúlpanos no sabíamos que podías hablar!- gritaba Flynn a la bestia que ya se adentraba en el campo de pasto.

-jejeje ese jabalí sí que era grande, gordo y feo no es así hermano-decía burlonamente Jake a Finn.

-jajajaja si viejo pero tú también serás como el si sigues comiendo mucho helado jajajaja- se burlaba Finn de su hermano.

-¡no es cierto! Además no soy el único que come tanto, tú también te la pasas atragantándote de emparedados y quien te dice algo- decía Jake molesto cruzado de brazos a su hermano Finn.

-jajajaja como sea viejo al menos yo controlo mi apetito pero tú, te vuelves loco con tan solo mencionar la palabra helado-decía burlonamente Finn.

-¿Helado? ¿Dónde? Es decir….haggg no digas tonterías-decía Jake echándose encima de Finn.

-bueno Bro lo que tu digas jajajajaja- decía Finn mientras se reía de su hermano.

-muy bien Jake ya tenemos lo que necesita la dulce princesa, una potente batería para su máquina de rastreo- decía Finn mientras tomaba con unos guantes de goma el colmillo del suelo.

-menos mal la dulce princesa acabo por armar esa tal máquina y esta es la última cosa que necesita- decía agotado el perro ya que no había descansado en todo el día.

-es verdad, aunque cuando le llevemos esto tendremos que después buscar ese diamante-decía Finn agotado ya que el también no había descansado en todo el día.

-¡haggg!, ¿Finn hermaneto no podemos descansar por ahora y llevarle esto después a la dulce princesa?, estoy cansaooooo- decía suplicando a su hermano.

-como quisiera hacerlo viejo pero se lo prometimos y recuerda que la promesa de un Héroe jamás debe romperse- decía Finn tomándose el pecho con orgullo.

-¡O que la canción! Está bien vamos, haber si después de esto me tomare unas pequeñas vacaciones- decía el perro resignado.

Los hermanos se dirigieron hacia el dulce reino, tuvieron problemas ya que estaban muy lejos y aveces se les aparecía uno que otro monstruo asechando algún pueblo, pero al fin llegaron a su destino, las puertas del reino se abrieron y ambos caminaron por la ciudad de dulce dirigiéndose al palacio.

-¡Mira! hermano es tronquitos y mira ¡está vendiendo tartas de manzana!- decía el perro entusiasmado señalando a una caseta que estaba en la plaza de dulce,

-bueno supongo que no habría problema en comer una tarta, además ya me dio hambre Bro ¡Vamos!- decía el humano emocionado mientras corría a la caseta a alcanzar a su hermano que se había echado a correr antes que él.

-¡Tartas! ¡Tartas! Por favor ¡dame dame dameeeee!- decía Jake mientras señalaba su gigante boca

-¡oh! Hola Jake jejejejeje está bien como gustes- decía la pequeña elefanta mientras colocaba tres tartas en la boca de jake.

-Hola Tronquitos discúlpalo la verdad llevamos todo el día de aventura y no hemos comido nada en todo el día- decía el Humano con un leve sonrojo de vergüenza por la actitud de su hermano.

-no te preocupes Finn entiendo, además a Jake siempre le han gustado mis tartas de manzana, ¿tu quieres una Finn?- preguntaba tronquitos a Finn.

-por supuesto solo una, no soy tan glotón como este gordis de aquí- decía Finn señalando a su hermano.

-ñam di lo que quieras estas tartas están deliciosas-decía Jake mientras se atragantaba de tartas.

-oye tronquitos y ¿qué haces en la plaza de dulce vendiendo tartas?, pensé que las vendías mejor en tu casa- preguntaba el humano mientras comía un pedazo de tarta.

-bueno lo que pasa es que dentro de 2 semanas es el concurso anual de postres en el reino de Mora, concursantes de todos los reinos de Ooo estarán allí y vine aquí a inscribirme y mostrándoles a todos mis tartas para que me escojan como ganadora- explicaba la elefanta sonriente.

-Wow eso sí que es una muy buena idea, y ¿quiénes serán los jueces?- preguntaba Finn mientras comía otro pedazo de tarta.

-los jueces serán la princesa Mora quien es la anfitriona este año, la dulce princesa y la princesa Flama-al decir la elefanta esto último, Finn casi se ahoga con el pedazo de pastel que estaba ingiriendo, provocando la preocupación de los presentes.

-¡Hermaneto! ¿Estás bien?-decía Jake mientras golpeaba la espalda de su hermano para que se desatorara.

-¡Finn!- gritaba tronquitos preocupada.

-tranquilos….estoy bien… tronquitos no bromees en verdad ¿la princesa Flama estará como Juez en ese concurso?- preguntaba Finn mientras se recuperaba de su ahogo.

-si claro a mí también me pareció raro ya que el reino de fuego no suele participar en estos eventos- decía Tronquitos ya más tranquila y confundida por la pregunta de Finn.

-haber si tienes más cuidado al comer chamaco perro, casi nos das un infarto a tronquitos y a mi- decía el perro preocupado y molesto a la vez.

-jejejeje no te preocupes Bro comeré con más cuidado para la próxima jejejeje- decía Finn con un leve sonrojo pensando en lo que le dijo la elefanta.

-mmm si como no, bueno tronquitos debemos irnos nos necesita la dulce princesa guárdame 5 tartas por favor vendré más tarde jejejeje- decía jake mientras tomaba a su hermano y lo subía a su lomo.

-¡Adios Tronquitos! Y gracias por las tartas- se despedía el humano a lo lejos.

-¡Adiós chicos los veré luego!- se despedía la elefanta

Los hermanos llegaron al palacio y fueron recibidos por mentita quien los guio a la torre más alta del castillo donde se encontraba la dulce princesa.

-hay enamorado que voy hacer con tigo- decía el perro a su hermano mientras caminaba por el corredor junto a él.

-¿uh? de que estás hablando viejo-decía el humano confundido.

-hermano soy perro viejo se que te ahogaste con ese pedazo de tarta porque tronquitos te menciono a la princesa flama ¿o me equivoco?- decía el perro burlonamente a Finn.

-¡¿QUEEE?! Este emmm no se dé que estás hablando viejo- decía Finn disimulando un leve sonrojo.

-jejejejeje si claro, solo te diré un consejo hermanito, si tanto piensas en ella y te pones todo menso con tan solo mencionarla ve y háblale- decía el perro mientras tomaba el hombro de su hermano.

-pero que cosas dices Bro, ya te dije que lo que paso con ella ya lo supere- decía el Humano ocultando su sonrojo de su hermano.

\- si claro y yo soy el nuevo presidente, hermano no te mientas a ti mismo ve y….- no lo que acababa de decir Jake cuando mentita les dijo,- señores la dulce princesa los espera aquí-.

Una vez adentro del cuarto los hermanos quedaron asombrados por lo que veían, varias herramientas tiradas en el suelo, cables, partes robóticas y una gran máquina con una gran antena en el centro.

-¡Hola chicos! Qué bueno que al fin llegaron, ¿trajeron lo que les pedí?- preguntaba la gobernante de dulce.

-por supuesto, mira-decía Finn mientras le entregaba con sus guantes de goma puestos el colmillo del jabalí a la dulce princesa.

-¡Genial! Con esto terminare el rastreados denme un momento- decía la dulce princesa mientras se dirigía a la parte de atrás de la máquina para colocar la pieza faltante.

-¡wow! Si que tienes tiempo de sobra dulce princesa jejeje- decía Jake asombrado por el tamaño de aquella maquina.

-puede que tengas razón Jake pero esto lo hago porque uno nunca sabe si el Lich sale del cuerpo de Sweet Pe- decía mientras conectaba unos cables y se dirigía a un panel de control.

-pero princesa ¿es necesario construir todo esto para hallar un pequeño diamante?- preguntaba Finn arqueando una ceja.

-si es necesario Finn, veras el diamante no se encontrara tan fácil ya que quienes se hacían llamar los caídos ocultaron bien el diamante debido a que este contiene un poder muy grande y en manos equivocadas podría ser peligroso, es por eso que construí esto que no solo podre rastrear el diamante si no que me permitirá rastrear cualquier tipo de energía sobre todo el planeta- explicaba la princesa mientras tecleaba en una pequeña computadora.

-como siempre dejando confundidos a nuestros amigos Bonibel- decía una voz que venía de la nada

-¿pero qué? ¿Quién esta hay?- pregunto molesta la Princesa de dulce, en ese instante una vampira de shorts negros y blusa roja aparece detrás de Jake.

-¡Hola Jake!- dijo Marceline detrás de Jake con cara de Hombre Lobo.

-¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-grito Jake al ver espantado el terrorífico rostro de la vampira,-jajajajajajaja Vaya viejo esto nunca dejara de ser tan divertido- decía la vampira carcajeándose del perro.

-¡Marceline!- dijeron Finn y la dulce princesa al unisonó.

-un día de estos vas a matar a Jake de un paro cardiaco- decía la dulce princesa intentando no reírse del grito provocado por Jake, -jajajajaja y más si él sigue comiendo tanto jajajajaja- decía Finn burlándose de su hermano.

\- ¡Finn! Ya no me sigas molestando por eso chamaco- decía Jake molesto, -jejejeje cálmate Viejo pero debes admitir que podría ser verdad- decía Finn dedicándole una sonrisa a su hermano haciendo que él se calmara.

-oigan chicos miren esto, ¡Oh! Bonibel ¿qué pasa si toco esto?- decía la vampira mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la maquina rastreadora.

-¡Ni se te ocurra ponerle tus manos a esa máquina Marceline!- decía molesta la dulce princesa mirando seriamente a la vampira.

-¡Wow! Cálmate Bonibel solo estaba bromeando- decía la vampira alejándose de la maquina,

-disculpa es solo que trabaje en este rastreador todo el mes y necesito encontrar el diamante lo más rápido posible- decía con arrepentimiento la princesa de dulce.

-vaya ¿así de importante es?, jejeje siempre exageras cuando quieres algo mira esto no mas, ¿no podías hacer una maquina un poco más pequeña?-decía Marceline de manera divertida.

-jejejeje que cosas dices a mi me parece el tamaño perfecto, ¿y ustedes que piensan chicos?- preguntaba la dulce princesa a las dos hermanos quienes respondieron al unisonó, -emmmmmmm-

En ese momento sonó un pitido desde el gigantesco rastreador, en ese momento la dulce princesa corrió hacia el panel de control.

-¡Chicos! ¡Lo encontré!, está en el bosque negro a los limites de Ooo, ¿por favor podrían ir por él?- decía la dulce princesa con emoción.

-por supuesto dulce princesa cuenta con nosotros- decía Finn de manera valiente.

-si princesa tu tranquila, nosotros nerviosos traeremos ese diamante y después podre comer más de esas tartas de manzana hay papandras- decía el perro mientras se le escurría una baba de la boca.

-suerte chicos yo tengo que irme, voy a casa a practicar un rato con mi bajo ¿quieren venir a tocar con migo después?- preguntaba la vampira a los dos héroes.

-¡Seguro Marcy! Hay estaremos- decía el humano felizmente.

-emmm yo paso chicos, tengo que ir a ver a arcoíris y a mis hijos, estuve de aventura todo un mes y ya me hace mucha falta ver a mi esposita y a mis retoñitos- decía Jake caris bajo.

-jejeje no te preocupes Viejo será para la próxima- decía la vampira confortando a Jake.

-¡Muy bien es hora de irnos Jake!- decía Finn entusiasmado saliendo del salón, -voy detrás de ti hermanito- decía el perro también saliendo del salón.

-muy bien Boni nos veremos después- decía la vampira mientras se colocaba su gigante sombrero y salía volando por la ventana.

-¡Adiós Marcy!, chicos ustedes también cuídense mucho- decía la dulce princesa mientras observaba todo el reino desde la ventana por la que salió Marceline.

Los dos hermanos se dirigían a paso rápido hacia el bosque negro, Jake creció para aumentar más el paso, ambos hermanos quería terminar la búsqueda e ir a descansar en su tranquila casa del árbol después de un mes lleno de aventuras.

-¿Crees que ese diamante estará en un calabozo?- preguntaba el perro mientras corría.

-no lo sé Bro pero si es un diamante se que estará protegido por monstruos o demonios- decía Finn mientras mantenía la mirada al frente.

-solo espero que no sea tan difícil obtener ese diamante, aun recuerdo los últimos calabozos a los que fuimos tu y yo-decía el perro de manera aburrida.

-es el ultimo calabozo al que iremos viejo, después de esto podremos descansar lo que queramos- decía Finn alegremente.

-si cierto, ¡vamos a buscar ese diamante!-decía el perro entusiasta mientras aumentaba la velocidad.

Pasaron las horas corriendo hasta que los hermanos llegaron al bosque negro y se adentraron en el, este bosque es conocido como un sitio en el que se encuentran muchos monstruos y demonios, por alguna extraña razón los hermanos no encontraron a ninguna criatura merodeando por ahí.

-esto sí que es extraño Jake, siempre hemos venido aquí y nos hemos topado con muchos monstruos pero no he visto ninguno cerca- decía Finn mientras observaba los alrededores.

-es verdad hermano es como si se hubieran ido a otra parte, aunque es fin de semana hasta yo descansaría si fuese un monstruo- decía el perro también observando sus alrededores.

-¡Mira Jake! ¡Hay esta, es la gruta que nos menciono la princesa!- decía Finn mientras señalaba una gran cueva a lo lejos de donde estaban.

-muy bien hermano, terminemos con esto y busquemos ese diamante- decía Jake mientras caminaba a la cueva.

Al llegar los hermanos se adentraron en la cueva, el lugar era muy oscuro así que Finn tomo una rama del suelo y envolvió un trapo que saco de su morral verde e hizo una antorcha.

Caminaron varios minutos y solo hallaban oscuridad y humedad, -esto es malo Viejo no hemos visto a ningún monstruo protegiendo esta gruta- decía Finn mientras caminaba con cautela.

-tal vez deben de estar protegiendo el diamante más adelante- respondía Jake a la preocupación de su hermano.

-por lo general los monstruos que custodian los tesoros son los más fuertes debemos tener cuidado- decía Finn pero en ese momento los hermanos divisaron una gran puerta.

-Viejo esta gruta es rara he analizado todo el lugar y no hay señales de una llave para abrir esta puerta-decía Finn mientras buscaba debajo de las rocas alguna llave o algo para abrir aquella gran puerta.

-esto va hacer difícil, tendremos que derribarla hermano- decía Jake mientras sus puños aumentaban de tamaño.

-muy bien yo daré el primer golpe y tú la derribaras- decía Finn mientras desenfundaba su espada Finn de su mochila verde.

El humano corrió y antes de llegar a la puerta este salto y de dos rápidos pero potentes cortes Finn dibujo una enorme x en la gigantesca puerta, rápidamente Jake lo siguió lanzando sus dos puñetazos directos a la gran puerta derribándola en el proceso, al caer los últimos escombros los hermanos entraron al salón que había detrás de aquella puerta.

-¡Wow Mira hay esta el diamante!- decía Jake mientras señalaba un altar que sobre él se encontraba una gema plateada.

-mmm creo que esto fue demasiado fácil- decía Finn mientras se acercaba para tomar la gema, pero en ese instante todo el salón empezó a temblar y en la parte de atrás del altar se abrió una puerta, de repente de aquella puerta salió una bestia con dos cabezas una con cara de león y otra con cara de cabra y tenía una cola que en la punta de esta estaba la cabeza de una serpiente.

-sabia que esto era demasiado fácil y sospechoso- decía Finn mientras tomaba posición defensiva.

-yo te ayudo hermanito- decía Jake mientras se colocaba al lado de Finn con sus gigantescos puños.

La bestia corrió hacia ambos hermanos dando un zarpazo pero Jake se estiro hacia aun lado y Finn se agacho logrando esquivar el ataque del monstruo, Finn aprovecho en ese instante y lanzo un corte hacia la cara de la cabeza de cabra, la bestia retrocedió del dolor y luego se abalanzo sobre Finn pero el humano dio un salto hacia atrás evadiendo el ataque de la bestia, rápidamente Jake amarro a la bestia con sus brazos impidiéndole cualquier movimiento, Finn aprovecho esto y corrió a velocidad considerable hacia la cabeza de cabra cortándola de un tajo, el monstruo rugía de dolor con la cabeza que le quedaba.

-bien hecho Finn, ahora acabalo de una vez no creo poder sujetarlo por más tiempo- decía el perro forcejeando para evitar que la bestia se libere, pero en ese momento el monstruo se sacudió con fuerza y con una de sus patas golpeo a Jake enviándolo contra la pared de la cueva.

-¡Jake! ¡Estás bien!- gritaba Finn a su hermano que estaba tirado en el suelo.

-si no te preocupes, estoy un poco aturdido pero estoy bien- decía el perro tratando de incorporarse.

La bestia corría hacia Finn esta vez y lanzo un zarpazo pero Finn salto esquivándolo en ese instante Finn se dio cuenta que la cola de serpiente se dirigía hacia él para morderlo, suspendido en el aire Finn alcanzo a dar un mortal hacia atrás esquivando el letal ataque pero la bestia no dio tregua de la boca de León, la bestia expulso una gran bola de fuego que se dirigía al humano, Finn agarro con fuerza la espada Finn y de un rápido corte dividió la bola de fuego evitando el ataque. La bestia se enfureció ya que sus ataques los esquivaba el humano, entonces el monstruo corrió hacia Finn velozmente y lanzo varios zarpazos que Finn aduras penas pudo esquivar, uno de esos zarpazos dio en todo el pecho del humano lanzándolo hacia un muro de roca agrietándolo con el impacto.

Finn se llevo su mano derecha al pecho y noto que estaba empapada de sangre,- debo tener más cuidado y acabar con el rápido, si logra darme otro ataque estaré en serios problemas- decía mientras se reincorporaba pero la bestia corría otra vez hacia el impidiéndole recuperar fuerzas, ágilmente Finn se movió hacia un lado esquivando la embestida de la bestia y rápidamente salto al lomo de esta.

El monstruo se movía bruscamente pero Finn enterró su espada y se mantenía agarrado con fuerzas, la bestia gruñía de dolor y en un instante Finn saco su espada salto en dirección hacia la cabeza de león y de un corte rápido pero potente corto su segunda cabeza, Finn cayó al suelo adolorido por el rasguño que tenía en su pecho en ese momento la cola de la bestia se movió en dirección a Finn para morderlo pero en ese instante un puño proveniente de su hermano aplasto a la peligrosa cola de serpiente.

-jejejeje gracias hermano, aunque lo tenía bajo control- decía Finn mientras se rascaba la cabeza y se reía.

-si como tú digas hermano, aver déjame ver esa herida- decía Jake mientras revisaba el pecho de su hermano.

-no es grave, nada que unas lagrimas de ciclope no puedan curar- decía el perro mientras le entregaba a Finn la botella de lagrimas de ciclope que le entrego una vez Marceline.

-¡Wow! Viejo sí que estabas preparado gracias- decía Finn mientras se aplicaba las lágrimas en su pecho.

-jum como no estarlo después de ese encuentro con ese gigante decidí tomar precauciones hermanito-decía el perro con orgullo.

-bien tomemos ese diamante y larguémonos de aquí- decía Finn mientras se levantaba.

Ambos hermanos tomaron el diamante y salieron de aquella cueva, ya en la salida de esta Finn sintió dentro de sí una sensación de que alguien los estaba observando.

-ya quiero llegar al dulce reino y que tronquitos me dé más de sus tartas- decía el perro mientras se sobaba la barriga.

-¡Jake! Espera quédate quieto-decía Finn en voz baja pero al mismo tiempo que el alcanzara a escucharlo.

-¿uh? ¿Qué ocurre Finn?- preguntaba confundido Jake.

-alguien nos vigila- respondía Finn mientras miraba por todos lados como si estuviese buscando algo, en ese instante unas cuchillas viajaban en dirección hacia Jake, Finn velozmente corrió hacia él y rechazo el ataque con su espada Finn, el perro quedo sorprendido con la velocidad de su hermano y miro a todos lados buscando en qué lugar provenía el ataque.

-¡Oigan ustedes!, no es permitido profanar tumbas antiguas ¿lo sabían?-decía una voz misteriosa pero joven a lo lejos de donde estaban los hermanos.

-así que hay es donde te ocultabas- decía Finn mirando hacia un árbol.

-¡oye que te pasa por que nos atacas de esa manera!, ¿que eres el protector de esta gruta o qué?- preguntaba Jake a la figura que estaba en una de las ramas del árbol.

-no soy un protector solo hago justicia y por lo que veo ustedes robaron algo de esa cueva, ¡devuélvanlo o pagaran las consecuencias sucios ladrones!-decía el ser que tenía un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro y camisa negra y su cara estaba cubierta con una pañoleta.

-¡no somos unos ladrones!, y lo siento si tomamos este diamante pero lo necesitamos y no nos iremos de acá sin el- decía Finn seriamente a la figura que estaba en el árbol.

-como quieran, han de saber que han firmado su sentencia ¡Ladrones!- decía el misterioso ser mientras sacaba de sus bolsillos laderos del pantalón una daga y al mismo tiempo tomo posición de combate.

Rápidamente el misterioso se tiro de la rama en la que estaba, ya en el suelo corrió hacia Finn empuñando su afilada daga, Finn tomo posición de defensa y arremetió contra el misterioso ser, ambos forcejeaban el uno al otro con sus armas pero Jake detrás del misterioso envió su gigantesca mano para capturarlo, rápidamente como si el misterioso ser tuviera ojos en su espalda alto antes de que Jake pudiera cogerlo, ya suspendido en el aire el misterioso lanzo varias cuchillas hacia Jake.

-¡Jake! Cuidado- decía Finn mientras corría rápidamente y rechazo las cuchillas con su espada.

-no te preocupes viejo déjame esto a mí, este sujeto es peligroso- decía Finn a su hermano mientras veía descender al misterioso.

-como digas hermaneto, pero si veo que estas en problemas te ayudare- decía el perro mientras volvía a su tamaño normal.

Finn corrió rápidamente hacia el misterioso empuñando fuertemente su espada, cuando llego cerca de el lanzo un poderoso corte pero el misterioso logro bloquearlo con su daga.

-qué gran fuerza- decía mentalmente el misterioso mientras hacía fuerza para bloquear la espada de Finn, rápidamente el misterioso se deshizo del agarre empujando con fuerza la espada de Finn, luego el misterioso dio un mortal hacia atrás para tomar distancia entre él y el humano pero Finn se apresuro y envió otro corte al misterioso, este logro bloquearlo de nuevo con su daga pero la fuerza que Finn aplico en su espada fue suficiente como para lanzarlo contra los arboles derribándolos en el proceso.

El misterioso logro reincorporarse pero no se dio cuenta que Finn estaba dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia el, el humano lanzo otro ataque con su espada Finn pero el misterioso se agacho y rápidamente este lanzo una patada hacia la cara del humano levantando a Finn del suelo, suspendido en el aire el misterioso salto directo hacia el dispuesto a dar un como de puñetazos al humano, pero Finn reacciono y bloqueo sus golpes, y devolviéndole un puñetazo que envió al misterioso contra el suelo.

Al descender Finn corrió rápidamente y aprovecho que el misterioso estaba aturdido para dar una última estocada, pero el misterioso esquivo su golpe moviéndose hacia un lado y dando una patada en la cara a Finn mandándolo contra un árbol que lo derribo al impacto, después el misterioso junto sus manos y una energía roja lo rodeo, -¡Técnica espiritual de fuego! ¡Triple ráfaga del fénix! – grito el ser misterioso al mismo tiempo que de su se descubrió su pañoleta y de su boca salieron disparadas tres pequeñas bolas de fuego hacia Finn, cuando llegaron al lugar donde Finn había caído estas explotaron con intensidad quemando algunos árboles alrededor.

-jejejeje uno menos queda el perro- decía mentalmente el misterioso, pero en ese instante veía que el perro no estaba preocupado y alcanzo a escuchar algo que venía hacia él.

-¡Oye! ¡Aquí arriba!- decía Finn mientras caía con su espada directo hacia el misterioso, este rápidamente empuño su daga y bloqueó el ataque de Finn con dificultad.

Ambos forcejeaban mientras se veían el uno al otro con sus armas afiladas pero ninguno retrocedía,

-ere muy fuerte para ser un gihumano- decía el misterioso a Finn.

-no soy un gihumano, soy un humano de verdad- decía Finn mientras aplicaba más fuerza a su espada.

-si como no, crees que soy tonto los humanos se extinguieron hace años-decía el misterioso mientras aplicaba más fuerza a su daga para resistir la espada de Finn.

-no me importa si me crees o no, pero no soy ningún gihumano- decía Finn mientras forcejeaba con su espada.

-bien si tanto dices que eres un humano pruébalo- decía el misterioso sin moverse del forcejeo.

-está bien si tanto insistes ve lo por ti mismo- decía Finn mientras soltaba una de sus manos la espada pero mantenía su fuerza impresionando al misterioso, después el humano se quito el gorro de oso mostrándole su larga cabellera rubia y su cara al misterioso atacante.

En ese momento el misterioso dejo de hacer fuerza y bajo su arma, lo mismo que hizo Finn pero este no dejo de tomar posición de defensa.

-esto…no….puede ser, los humanos se extinguieron hace años pensé que yo era el único- decía el misterioso.

-así es tarado yo soy Finn el humano no me digas que no has escuchado de mi….un segundo ¿Qué? ¿Eres un Humano?- decía Finn sorprendido, en ese instante el encapuchado se quito la pañoleta dejando descubrir su rostro.

-es…..imposible….eres un humano- decía Finn aun sin creerlo.

-¡Finn! Valla sí que estuviste genial hasta que le diste su lección…- Jake no termino de decir su frase cuando vio al misterioso atacante.

-¡No puede ser es un Humano!- decía Jake mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos.

-pensé que yo era el único- decía Finn mientras analizaba detalladamente al otro humano delante de el que era de cabello negro no muy largo.

-creeme yo también lo pensé, pero con ese ridículo gorro pensé que eras uno de esos gihumanos- decía el misterioso humano a Finn.

-¡¿Qué?! A quien le dices ridículo este gorro es genial tarado- decía Finn molesto.

-perdón solo decía amigo- decía el misterioso Humano con una sonrisa.

-bueno, bueno ya estuvo suficiente pelea por hoy y tu cómo te llamas- preguntaba Jake separando a Finn que estaba molesto

-oh si es verdad lo siento no me he presentado mi nombre es Flynn- decía el chico pelinegro.

-Wow tu nombre es casi parecido al de mi hermano- decía Jake sorprendido.

-si en eso pude darme cuenta, ¿tu nombre debe ser Finn no es verdad?-preguntaba Flynn a Finn.

-si ese es mi nombre- decía Finn aun sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

-bueno ya que acabamos de presentarnos ahora dinos ¡por que nos atacabas chamaco perro!- decía Jake furiosamente.

-¡oh! Bueno ustedes se robaron algo de esa cueva y no lo han devuelto, así que les pido amablemente que lo devuelvan o me veré obligado a no dejarlos ir de aquí- decía Flynn a Finn y a Jake.

-ya te dije que no podemos irnos de aquí sin este diamante, la dulce princesa lo necesita- decía Finn mientras volvía a tomar posición de defensa.

-¡espera! ¿Conoces a la dulce princesa?- preguntaba asombrado Flynn.

-por supuesto que la conocemos, ¿por qué preguntas?- decía Jake al misterioso Humano llamado Flynn.

-bueno en ese caso dejare que se lleven ese diamante pero con una condición, por favor llévenme con ustedes necesito ver a su alteza- decía suplicando Flynn a los hermanos.

Finn solo soltó un suspiro y dijo, -está bien si quieres ir a ver a la dulce princesa te llevaremos-

-¡¿Qué?!- Decía Jake sorprendido Jake a su hermano.

-pero si intentas algo en el dulce reino, te aseguro que terminare el encuentro que iniciamos en este bosque- decía Finn seriamente a Flynn, quien este solo respondió con un, -¡Trato hecho!-

-Finn estás loco como vamos a llevar a este sujeto al dulce reino, ¿y si le hace algo a la dulce princesa?- decía Jake susurrando a su hermano.

-tranquilo Jake, hay algo que me dice que este chico no tiene malas intenciones además lo mantendré vigilado te lo aseguro- decía Finn a su hermano susurrándole.

-está bien como digas, solo espero que tengas razón- decía el perro dudoso susurrándole a su hermano

-bien es hora de irnos, puedes subirte al Lomo de Jake iremos más rápido – decía Finn a Flynn.

-¡oh! No se preocupen yo iré corriendo les seguiré el paso-decía el chico pelinegro a los hermanos.

-Jake aumentara de tamaño y es muy rápido no creo que puedas mantener el paso- decía Finn mientras se subía al lomo de Jake que aumentaba su tamaño.

-eso es lo que ustedes piensan, no se preocupen iré a su paso- decía Flynn mientras se preparaba.

-muy bien como quieras solo no nos retrases- decía Jake mientras comenzaba a correr, pero en ese momento ambos hermanos quedan impresionados al ver como el misterioso humano saltaba de árbol en árbol alcanzando a Jake.

-sí que es rápido, como es que hace eso- decía Finn Impresionado.

-tienes razón es la primera vez que veo a alguien que no vuele que logra seguirme el paso- decía Jake mientras corría.

Los dos hermanos y el misterioso humano corrieron por unas horas más hasta que llegaron a las cercanías del gigantesco reino de dulce.

-¡Wow! Así que ese es el dulce reino, es más grande de lo que imagine- decía Flynn mientras corría a velocidad considerable.

-¿puedo notar que no eres de por aquí, de donde eres?- decía Finn a Flynn

-vengo mas allá de las tierras de Ooo, más allá de las montañas que están cerca del bosque negro- decía Flynn reflejando tristeza en su rostro.

-mmm ya veo entonces ¿eres un aventurero o algo así verdad?- preguntaba Finn a Flynn.

-algo así, más bien soy un guerrero- decía Flynn, pero en ese momento habían llegado a las puertas del reino.

Los tres ingresaron al reino y llegaron al palacio, ya en la entrada fueron recibidos por el mayordomo mentita.

-Hola señor Finn y Jake y… ¿Quién es su amigo?- preguntaba mentita.

-¡Oh! No te preocupes mentita es alguien que encontramos en la gruta viene con nosotros-decía Jake al mayordomo de menta.

-muy bien en ese caso síganme señores la princesa espera en el laboratorio- decía el mayordomo de menta quien los guiaba hacia la torre más alta del palacio.

Al llegar al laboratorio encontraron a la dulce princesa sentada en un escritorio armando un pequeño artefacto.

-¡Hola chicos! Denme un segundo hago unos arreglos a esta cosa- decía la dulce princesa mientras apretaba una tuerca del artefacto, -¡Listo! Termine, y bien pudieron….-no termino de decir ya que se quedo observando a Flynn.

-¿perdón pero quien es el chicos?- preguntaba confundida e impactada por el misterioso humano.

-se llama Flynn es un humano igual que yo princesa- decía Finn a la dulce princesa.

-¡¿Qué?! No puede ser tu eres el único humano Finn como es que….- no pudo terminar la dulce princesa ya que Flynn se acerco hacia ella.

-¡Flynn no te atrevas a dar otro paso más!- decía Finn mientras desenfundaba su espada Finn y en posición de ataque, pero en ese instante Flynn se arrodillo y dijo cortésmente.

-es un honor estar ante usted alteza- decía Flynn mientras todos en el salón lo observaban extrañados y confundidos.

-estemmm… el gusto es mío Flynn pero solo tengo una duda ¿quién eres y de dónde vienes? ¿Hay mas humanos aparte de ti?- preguntaba la princesa confundida.

-es cierto le ruego me disculpe por mi ignorancia, vera mi nombre es Flynn vengo de la aldea de Iga, y respondiendo su última pregunta no soy el único o bueno al menos eso creía hasta que conocí a Finn- decía Flynn mirando al suelo y arrodillado.

-Wow eres de la aldea de Iga, ¿como están todos allá? hace mucho que no he sabido de ellos, ¿pero por qué viniste desde tan lejos?- decía la princesa que tenía muchas preguntas en su mente.

-bueno…..en realidad mi aldea fue destruida yo soy el único que sobrevivió ante aquel ataque, vine hasta aquí porque he escuchado que usted es la más inteligente de todas las tierras Ooo y pensé que me podría ayudar a encontrar al asesino que destruyo mi pueblo- explicaba con tristeza Flynn a la dulce princesa.

-¡no puede ser! La aldea de Iga albergaba los guerreros más poderosos de todo este mundo, como es posible que existiera alguien aparte del Lich que pudiera destruir esa aldea- decía sorprendida la Dulce princesa.

-no lo sé alteza pero le aseguro que en cuanto lo encuentre vengare a toda mi gente, lo juro- decía Flynn mientras mantenía su postura arrodillado.

-ok no te preocupes te ayudare, pero ponte de pie no es necesario tanta amabilidad- decía la dulce princesa sonriente.

-muy bien cambiando de tema chicos ¿trajeron el diamante?- preguntaba la dulce princesa a los hermanos.

-por supuesto princesa mire- decía Finn mientras le entregaba el diamante a la dulce princesa.

-¡excelente! Muy bien gracias chicos, ahora voy a buscar la manera de concentrar la energía del diamante en esta pistola, vengan mañana temprano usaremos esto para sacar la energía maligna del Lich del cuerpo de Sweet Pe- explicaba la dulce princesa a los hermanos.

-¡de acuerdo princesa!- dijeron Finn y Jake al unisonó.

\- muy bien seguiré trabajando en esto los veo mañana chicos- se despedía la dulce princesa mientras regresaba rápidamente al escritorio y seguía armando la pequeña arma.

-muy bien Hermano debo irme arcoíris me espera- decía el perro apurado debido a la tardanza.

-está bien Viejo cuídate, nos veremos mañana- se despedía Finn, mientras veía que Jake caminaba a la salida del salón.

A la salida del palacio Flynn permanecía en silencio sin decir palabra alguna, así que Finn decidió romper el silencio.

-oye Flynn ¿tú tienes a donde pasar la noche verdad?- preguntaba Finn a Flynn.

-¿uh?, por supuesto iré a acampar al bosque no te preocupes- decía Flynn mientras caminaba hacia la salida del reino de dulce.

-jajajaja no digas tonterías viejo ven quédate con mi hermano y yo en la casa del árbol mientras te reinstalas en Ooo- decía Finn burlándose de las palabras de Flynn.

-no de verdad puedo quedarme acampando en el bosque además no quiero ser una molestia para ustedes- decía Flynn a Finn.

-vamos viejo ¿acampar en el bosque? ¿Es enserio?, ven hay varias habitaciones en la casa del árbol no te preocupes-decía Finn mientras sonreirá.

-gracias Finn- decía Flynn mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Y así ambos humanos, un héroe y un guerrero se dirigían a la casa del árbol, dando así el comienzo de su amistad y el comienzo de muchas profecías, las cuales mencionan que el futuro del universo yace en las manos de estos dos Humanos.

 **Muy bien lectores hasta aquí llega el quinto capítulo como les prometí esta semana van a publicarse tres para compensar la semana pasada, responderé al usuario Zack, bueno amigo adivinaste la verdad ellos tendrán más batallas entre los dos no quiero revelar sucesos solo te diré que cada vez la historia se pondrá más interesante y poco a poco aparecerán los personajes de Hora de aventura y daré comienzo a las parejas, solo necesito que me den tiempo ya que la historia es como una especie de serie todo lleva su tiempo, no siendo más espero lo hayan disfrutado tal como yo lo hago redactándola y me despido de ustedes lectores.**

 **¡HASTA PRONTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	6. El ermitaño

Hola lectores espero que estén muy bien hoy, este es el sexto capítulo de separate paths, disculpen por la gran demora la verdad he estado muy ocupado trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo no es nada fácil, merezco morir por no haberles avisado ok no jajaja, bueno no siendo más empecemos.

'' _un hombre solo posee lo que no puede perder en un naufragio''_

 _ **Buda**_

 _ **El ermitaño**_

La noche cubría las planicies de todo Ooo, mientras que en una casa del árbol sobre una colina se encontraban dos humanos quienes aun no creían la existencia del otro pues cada uno se había considerado que era el último de su especie.

-en realidad aun sigo sin creer que no sea el único, eso quiere decir que puede haber más humanos en otras partes del mundo- decía Flynn mientras mantenía la mirada baja.

-es posible aunque eso aun no lo sabemos, aunque me hubiera gustado saber quien fue mi madre, conocí a mi padre pero es un completo tonto - decía Finn mientras divagaba en sus propios pensamientos.

-¡espera! ¿Qué? ¿Conociste a tu padre?- preguntaba Flynn confundido.

-si lo conocí en la ciudadela de cristal, era un prisionero cósmico pero créeme es un perdedor, por culpa de el muchas cosas me pasaron- decía Finn molesto al recordar.

-y ¿en dónde está el ahora?- preguntaba Flynn a Finn.

-no lo sé viejo, la última vez que lo vi fue cuando un monstruo llamado orgalorc intento absorber el poder de un cometa catalizador y con su ayuda pude vencerlo pero como siempre decidió abandonarme una vez más y se fue junto con el cometa- decía Finn mientras recordaba.

-ya veo, bueno yo nunca conocí a mis padres biológicos, según mi padre adoptivo fui encontrado en una playa cerca de la aldea donde me crie- decía Flynn a Finn.

-Viejo debe ser duro perder a toda tu gente, bueno lo digo por lo que le dijiste a la dulce princesa sobre la destrucción de tu aldea- decía Finn a Flynn.

-si es bastante duro no lo negare pero lo que me mantiene en pie es mi venganza, encontrare a ese sujeto y hare que pague cada muerte que cometió- decía Flynn mientras apretaba sus puños.

-veo que estas completamente decidido- decía Finn mientras observaba a Flynn.

-Viejo no te preocupes te ayudare- decía Finn a Flynn.

-¿en serio lo harás?, a pesar de que intente matarte a ti y a tu hermano- preguntaba Flynn confundido a Finn

-eso no importa Viejo, como dicen los grandes guerreros y héroes, una amistad se forja partiendo de una buena batalla y Viejo créeme cuando te digo que eres muy fuerte- decía Finn mientras sonreía.

-jajaja y eso que no luche enserio- decía Flynn mientras se carcajeaba

-si claro, bien entonces habrá que luchar de nuevo para ver quién es el mejor ¿no crees?- decía Finn con una sonrisa y al mismo tiempo retando a Flynn.

-da lo por hecho niño, mañana pelearemos en serio- retaba Flynn a Finn.

Ambos humanos habían llegado a la casa del árbol pero en ese instante Finn recordó algo.

-¡oh! ¡Viejo no puede ser que lo haya olvidado!- decía Finn nervioso.

-¿qué cosa?- preguntaba Flynn arqueando una ceja.

-¡Marceline! Le dije que pasaría a practicar con ella en su casa, ¡por Glob!, bien tengo que irme rápido si no me hará cañitas- decía Finn asustado.

-¿Quién es Marceline?- preguntaba confundido Flynn.

-ya la conocerás viejo, si quieres puedes instalarte en la casa del árbol mientras regreso, hay están BMO y NEPTOR, nos vemos luego Viejo no hagas desorden Jake odia limpiar- decía Finn mientras corría en dirección a la casa de la vampira.

-como digas ¡Viejo nos vemos después!- se despedía Flynn.

El chico pelinegro entro a la casa del árbol noto que la casa era realmente muy confortable, tal como lo era su antiguo hogar en la aldea, en ese momento Flynn escucho algo.

-¡¿quién eres tú?!,¡NEPTOR ven aquí y ayúdame se metió un ladrón a la casaaa!- gritaba la consola de video juegos.

-¡espera! No soy un ladrón, soy amigo de Finn y Jake, ¡oye no espera deja eso nooooo!- gritaba Flynn.

En una cueva en la que se encontraba una pequeña casa, llegaba agitado nuestro héroe con gorro de oso.

-¡Marceline! ¿Estás ahí?- decía Finn mientras tocaba el portón de la puerta de la casa.

-¡¿Finn?! ¡Oye niño llegas un poco tarde no lo crees!- decía molesta la vampira desde adentro de la casa.

-¡lo sé! Pero no creerás lo que nos paso a Jake y a mí, por favor abre y comencemos a ensayar- decía Finn aun agitado.

-está bien pero ya compuse la canción si te pierdes en la letra no es mi culpa- decía resignada la vampira.

-¡gracias Marcy!- decía el chico con gorro de oso aliviado.

Después de tocar la canción que la vampira había escrito y compuesto, Finn le conto a Marceline toda su travesía por el bosque negro y su encuentro con Flynn.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Otro humano?! Eso es imposible yo misma vi que todos se habían extinguido intentándoles ayudar a escapar- decía Marceline sorprendida.

-a mí también me sorprendió, pero es verdad, tiene cabello negro, el mismo color de mi piel y podría decir que es muy fuerte aun que no mas que yo- decía con orgullo Finn.

-si como digas niño, y ¿dónde está el?- preguntaba curiosa la vampira mientras afinaba su bajo.

-se está quedando en la casa del árbol mientras se reinstala en Ooo- decía Finn mientras enrollaba unos cables de un parlante.

-es una lástima no puedo ir a verlo, necesito ir ahora mismo a nocheosfera por el cumpleaños de papa, y estaré allí por varios días- decía la vampira a Finn.

-¡espera! ¿El cumpleaños de tu padre es mañana?- preguntaba Finn arqueando una ceja confundido.

-si es mañana, y siempre sorprendo al viejo con una canción y una fiesta jejejeje la última vez casi destruyo su palacio con la fiesta del año pasado- decía carcajeándose Marceline al recordar.

-Wow dale mis saludos, aunque sea un tipo desagradable-decía Finn un poco molesto.

-bien será mejor que te vayas Finn debo empacar e irme rápido, dale mis saludos al nuevo dile que lo veré en unos días- decía Marceline mientras sacaba un morral negro de un closet.

-ok nos vemos Marcy que te vaya bien con tu viejo en nocheosfera- decía Finn mientras salía de la casa.

El chico salió en dirección a la casa del árbol a descansar ya que era muy tarde y debía levantarse temprano el dia de mañana, corrió unos minutos hasta que llego a su casa, al entrar vio a su hermano Jake y a Flynn sentados en el sofá y muchas tartas aplastadas en la pared.

-Hola chicos ¡Wow! Que fue lo que paso aquí- preguntaba Finn al ver el desastre en toda la casa.

-tienes suerte de que yo llegará antes de que BMO y NEPTOR terminaran de ahogar a Flynn en tartas chamaco- decía Jake molesto cruzado de brazos.

-viejo creo que debiste haberme presentado con ellos, creyeron que yo era un ladrón- decía Flynn aun asustado por los pequeños robots.

-¡oh! Es verdad jajajaja disculpen chicos, creo que me deje llevar por el afán de ir a la casa de Marceline- decía Finn mientras se rascaba la cabeza y reía.

-¡si como no chamaco perro!- decían al unisonó Jake y Flynn.

-bueno porque no olvidamos esto jugando un video Juego, ¡BMO! – decía Finn para salir del momento incomodo.

-¿Video Juegos?, ¿Qué es eso?- preguntaba confundido Flynn.

-¡¿Quéeeeeee?!- dijeron Finn y Jake al unisonó,- ¿No conoces que son los video juegos Flynn?- pregunto Jake.

-no la verdad no, porque ¿acaso dije algo malo?- preguntaba Flynn confundido a los hermanos.

-solo te diré que los video Juegos son la cosa más genial en este mundo- decía Finn a Flynn.

-ya verás en cuanto BMO baje te enseñaremos- decía Jake emocionado.

-oye Jake, puedes venir un segundo a la cocina debo hablar con tigo- decía susurrando Finn a Jake.

-si claro hermanito- respondía susurrando Jake a Finn, una vez en la cocina, Finn tomo de los hombros a Jake y lo empieza a sacudir diciendo.

-¡Viejo! Necesito que me ayudes por favor di que si- decía Finn mientras sacudía a su hermano.

-¡ya! ¡Ya! ¡Ya! No te precipites hermano que sucede- decía Jake mientras se soltaba de Finn.

-entra con migo al concurso de postes de todo Ooo por favor- decía Finn suplicando a su hermano.

-¿Qué? Y ¿por qué quieres entrar a ese concurso?, nunca te había interesado ese concurso hasta ahora- preguntaba Jake arqueando una ceja.

-es que pensé que sería genial ganar el primer puesto en algo y ¿qué mejor oportunidad que esta no lo crees Viejo?- decía Finn un poco nervioso por la pregunta de su hermano.

-crees que soy tonto chamaco, sé muy bien por qué quieres entrar y no además esos concursos ya están arreglados los participantes con dinero compran a los jueces antes de concursar- decía Jake con molestia.

-no creo que ella sea así Viejo este digo…..no creo que los Jueces sean así- decía Finn mientras ocultaba un sonrojo.

-¡ja lo sabia!, vas por tu ex novia de fuego jajajajajaj- decía Jake mientras se carcajeaba de su hermano.

-¡¿Qué?! No esto… es solo que… ella y yo...bueno….haggg ¿vas a ayudarme si o no?- preguntaba Finn completamente sonrojado.

-está bien te ayudare, con una condición, invitaras Pizza durante un mes- decía Jake con una risa traviesa.

-está bien, aprovechado- esto último lo dijo susurrando Finn.

-y tu iras por los ingredientes para mi famoso Flan de cereza el día del concurso- decía Jake sonriente.

-sí que lo disfrutas ¿verdad?, está bien lo hare- decía Finn resignado.

-jejeje bien regresemos, apuesto a que Flynn está usando el control de video juego como cepillo de dientes jejeje- decía burlonamente Jake.

Y así los tres amigos pasaron toda la noche en vela Jugando Video Juegos, a la mañana siguiente BMO llego al cuarto de Finn y Jake y grito.

-¡Finn, Jake despierten! ¡La dulce princesa los necesita!- gritaba la consola despertando de golpe a los mencionados.

-¡¿Qué?! Yo no fui fue el gato- gritaba Jake asustado.

-¡BMO! ¡Que te he dicho de despertarnos así!- decía molesto Finn a la pequeña consola de video juegos.

-jejeje lo siento pero ustedes me dijeron que los despertara en la mañana sin importar los gritos- decía mientras se reía la consola de video juegos.

-¡es verdad!, oye Jake levántate es hora de irnos- decía Finn mientras saltaba de la cama y se alistaba rápidamente.

-mmmmm ya voy Finn si quieres ve siguiendo y ya te alcanzo- decía Jake volviendo a quedar dormido.

-viejo apresúrate la princesa debe de estar impaciente esperándonos- decía Finn empacando su espada Finn en su morral verde.

-ummm está bien como digas ya voy- decía Jake levantándose con esfuerzo.

Ambos hermanos salieron del cuarto dirigiéndose a la sala a desayunar, Finn se dispuso a sentarse en el sofá mientras Jake fue a preparar el desayuno. Ya al terminar Jake llevo el desayuno a su hermano el cual consistía en guafles, huevos y tocino, al terminar de desayunar los dos hermanos bajaron a la salida.

-¡oye viejo! Y Flynn ¿creí que iría con nosotros al dulce reino?-decía Finn a su hermano.

-es verdad iré a despertar…- no pudo terminar de decir Jake ya que a la salida de la casa del árbol se encontraba Flynn sentado en medio del pastal.

-¡Oh!, hola chicos hasta que al fin se levantaron, ustedes sí que duermen bastante jajajaja par de perezosos- decía Flynn mientras se reia de los dos hermanos aun confundidos por el chico pelinegro.

-wow viejo sí que eres puntual, y eso que te quedaste despierto con nosotros hasta bien tarde- decía Finn a Flynn.

-es verdad y yo que pensé que el obsesionado por levantarse temprano era Finn ¿por lo menos desayunaste algo chamaco?-preguntaba Jake arqueando una ceja a Flynn.

-por su puesto desayune en cuanto me levante, Bueno chicos es hora de irnos su alteza nos espera- decía emocionado Flynn.

-muy bien vamos Jake- decía Finn a su hermano con determinación.

Los tres salieron rápidamente en dirección al dulce reino, Finn sobre el lomo de su hermano y Flynn siguiéndoles el paso a velocidad considerable, cuando llegaron a las puertas del reino se encontraron a mentita esperándolos.

-¡Hola mentita! Como estas- decía Finn al mayordomo de menta.

-¡que hay mentita!- le seguía Jake a Finn.

-Hola- decía tímidamente alzando su mano Flynn.

-hola señores como están- decía amablemente el mayordomo.

-oye ¿has visto por ahí a la dulce princesa?, nos pidió que viniéramos temprano hoy- preguntaba Finn a mentita.

-por supuesto síganme, mi señora se encuentra esperándolos en la casa de tronquitos y su esposo el señor cerdo- decía el mayordomo mientras guiaba a los tres al bosque a las afueras del reino.

Al llegar a la pequeña casa de la elefanta los tres observaron que afuera de la casa se encontraba, la gobernante de dulce junto el señor cerdo, tronquitos y con Sweet Pe denro de un contenedor que sujetaba sus brazos y pies.

-¡Hola chicos!, llagaron en buen momento comenzare la extracción de la energía maligna del cuerpo de Sweet Pe- decía la dulce princesa mientras ajustaba la pequeña arma en la que se encontraba incrustada el diamante plateado.

-Hola princesa ¿pensé que harías esto cerca del palacio?- Preguntaba Finn a la dulce princesa.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Como crees, es mejor comenzar la extracción en este lugar no quiero arriesgar a los dulces ciudadanos si algo llega a salirse de control- decía la dulce princesa mientras terminaba de ajustar.

-Eso tiene sentido alteza además quien sabe que podría pasar si el Lich fuese liberado.

-¡en efecto Flynn!, es por eso que los llame a ustedes tres, Finn y Jake ya se han enfrentado a el Lich anteriormente y tu Flynn fuiste entrenado en la aldea de Iga, estoy segura de que eres muy fuerte- decía la dulce princesa mientras tecleaba en un panel de control cerca del contenedor donde estaba Sweet Pe.

-muy bien chicos comencemos, rueguen a Glob que no vaya a ocurrir ningún desastre- decía mientras apuntaba el arma a Sweet Pe.

-Mami, papi tengo miedo- decía Sweet Pe a la elefanta.

-no te preocupes mi cielo la dulce princesa sabe lo que hace, eso creo- decía tronquitos mientras miraba a su esposo preocupada.

En un instante la dulce princesa disparo un rayo de energía del arma que dio en el pecho de Sweet Pe, rápidamente la princesa presionó un botón en el arma e hizo que la energía se mantuviera poco a poco la energía se tornaba de un color verde oscuro.

-¡está funcionando! El diamante está absorbiendo la energía maligna- decía la dulce princesa mientras sujetaba el arma con fuerza ya que era sacudida por la potencia de la energía, todos los presentes miraban con asombro pero de repente los ojos de Sweet Pe se tornan verdes y al mismo tiempo una energía de verde oscuro lo rodeaba,

-¡ **Es ist Zeit, meine Dämonen Zu Bewegen!-** gritaba Sweet Pe con voz profunda y gruesa, en ese momento Finn, Jake y Flynn tomaron posición de ataque pero de repente la energía que rodeaba a Sweet Pe estallo en un destello, todos los presentes se cubrieron los ojos por causa del gran resplandor, poco a poco el resplandor desapareció los ojos de Sweet Pe, dejaron de ser verdes hasta volver a la normalidad y la energía disparada desapareció en un parpadeo.

-¡chicos lo logramos!, ¡Miren!, la energía del Lich fue encerrada en el diamante- decía mientras mostraba el diamante que ahora se torno de un color verde oscuro.

-eso estuvo intenso chicos, por poco pensé que el Lich volvería a la vida- decía aun sorprendido Finn.

-tienes razón sentí un escalofrio después de esa escena tan tétrica- decía Flynn aun temblando.

-tranquilos al menos podemos despedirnos de esa cosa para siempre, pondré este diamante bajo custodia, oigan ¿dónde está Jake?- preguntaba la dulce princesa mientras buscaba a Jake.

-¡hay mamacheta! ¿Lograron encerrar al Lich chicos?- decía Jake mientras salía debajo de una piedra.

-no te preocupes Bro ya todo termino ese tipo no volverá a fastidiarnos más- decía Finn dedicándole una sonrisa.

-bien creo que debo irme a poner esta cosa bajo protección, Sweet Pe debe de haberse agotado después de la extracción de energía manténgalo por favor Tronquitos y Cerdo dejen que descanse mucho cualquier cosa pueden ir a verme- decía la dulce princesa mientras soltaba a Sweet Pe del contenedor.

-muchas gracias dulce princesa mi esposo y yo ya estaremos más tranquilos, de que ese tipo feo se haya ido del cuerpo de nuestro Hijo- decía Tronquitos agradecida a la dulce princesa.

-no me lo agradezcas tronquitos, era crucial hacer esto, bien chicos debo irme, ¡Oh! Casi lo olvido Flynn- decía la dulce princesa al chico pelinegro.

-¿si su alteza?- preguntaba Flynn a la dulce princesa, - necesito que me digas si la aldea de Iga alguna vez tuvo un enemigo letal o que amenazara con su destrucción- preguntaba la princesa seriamente.

-ummmm la aldea de Iga tuvo muchos enemigos pero la mayoría no era amenaza alguna, sinceramente no tengo información sobre eso alteza- decía Flynn pensativo a la princesa.

-necesito esta información es la única manera para saber quien fue el que devasto tu aldea, ummmm que haremos- decía mientras pensaba la gobernante de dulce.

-¡tengo una idea chicos!, pero deberán ir ustedes- decía la princesa a los tres guerreros.

-por su puesto princesa dinos- decía Finn con determinación.

-ok ¿pueden ver esa gran montaña al oeste del reino?- preguntaba la princesa señalando una gran montaña.

-si princesa- dijeron al unisonó Finn y Jake.

-verán en esa montaña vive un guerrero que provenía de la aldea de Iga, hace mucho tiempo llego al reino de dulce con la esperanza de proteger la tierras de Ooo, el sabe todo acerca de la aldea de Iga y quienes eran sus más letales enemigos, tráiganlo al reino de dulce y así investigaremos quien ocasionó la masacre de tu gente Flynn- explicaba la dulce princesa a los tres presentes.

-pero princesa y si ese tipo no quiere venir, ¿cómo podremos traerlo hasta aquí?- preguntaba Jake a la dulce princesa.

-no se preocupen díganle que va de parte de la princesa del dulce reino- decía la dulce princesa.

-muy bien princesa traeremos a ese guerrero en menos de lo que diga aventura- decía Finn con determinación.

-ok chicos los veré luego cuentos con ustedes, adiós- decía la dulce princesa mientras se retiraba del lugar.

-muy bien chicos es hora de irnos- decía Flynn a los dos hermanos.

-viejos yo creo que paso por esta vez, le prometí a Arcoíris que iríamos de campin con nuestros hijos perdonar- decía Jake caris bajo.

-no te preocupes Bro primero tus responsabilidades, Flynn y yo podemos encargarnos de esto- decía Finn golpeando suavemente el hombro de su hermano.

-muy bien hermanito nos veremos después entonces, suerte a ambos con ese encargo- decía Jake mientras se retiraba.

-ok Flynn hay que irnos- decía Finn mientras se dirigía a la gran montaña.

-muy bien vamos- decía Flynn siguiéndole.

Ambos humanos se dirigían a la gran montaña en busca del guerrero que menciono la dulce princesa, pero mientras tanto a kilómetros de distancia, en un reino donde la oscuridad reinaba y donde el sol no iluminaba sus alrededores, en medio de un gran salón dentro de un gran castillo se encontraba un ser de apariencia siniestra vistiendo una túnica negra con capucha, el siniestro ser se quedaba de pie como si estuviese esperando a alguien. En ese momento otro ser con la misma vestimenta emerge del suelo detrás de el.

-¿me llamabais maestro?- preguntaba el ser que emergió del suelo con una voz suave pero a la vez gruesa.

-si, ¿Azura sentiste ese poder de hace un rato?-preguntaba el siniestro ser con voz profunda y gruesa.

-si maestro, por un segundo pude sentir el gran poder de nuestro señor- decía el ser que emergió del suelo.

-tal parece que nuestro señor, quiere que comencemos con el plan de regresarlo a la vida- decía el siniestro ser al sujeto que se hacía llamar Azura.

-y ¿qué piensas hacer maestro?- preguntaba el encapuchado llamado Azura.

-necesito que reúnas a todos, es hora de comenzar a mover las fichas para traer la verdadera paz a este mundo, tal y como prometió nuestro señor- ordenaba el siniestro al encapuchado llamado Azura.

-como digas maestro- decía el encapuchado llamado Azura mientras se sumergía lentamente en el suelo hasta desaparecer completamente.

-Esta vez eliminaremos la corrupción y el odio de este mundo- decía el siniestro mientras desaparecía en una gran esfera oscura.

Volviendo con los dos humanos quienes se encontraban en la gran montaña, estos buscaban por todos lados al guerrero que menciono la dulce princesa pero no encontraban nada, hasta que se dispusieron a preguntarle a unos gnomos que vivían cerca, quienes les indicaron que en la cima de la montaña en una cueva vivía un guerrero solitario que rara vez es visto por esos lugares, sin perder más tiempo los dos humanos se dirigieron a la cima.

-¿estás seguro que esos Gnomos nos decían la verdad?- preguntaba dudoso Flynn a Finn.

-Viejo tranquilo, hemos caminado por horas buscando a ese tipo y no hemos encontrado nada, lo último que podemos hacer es confiar en alguien que vive por estos ligares, además lo peor que nos podría pasar es ser emboscados por pequeños Gnomos- decía Finn tranquilamente.

-tienes razón ya llevamos todo el día en esta montaña- decía agotado Flynn.

Caminaron unos minutos hasta que al fin llegaron a la cima de la montaña intentando encontrar aquel lugar que los Gnomos les indicaron.

-¡mira! Hay esta la cueva que nos dijeron- señalaba Finn hacia una cueva que estaba en lo profundo de un bosque.

-debemos tener cuidado no sabemos si es una trampa o emboscada- decía Flynn mientras sacaba su daga de uno de sus bolsillos laderos.

-tienes razón viejo, andando- decía Finn mientras desenfundaba su espada Finn y caminaban hacia la cueva.

Ya adentro de la cueva ambos chicos caminaban con cautela y vigilando siempre su alrededor, hasta que en lo profundo de la cueva los humanos lograron divisar lo que parecía una pequeña casa que tenia paredes de color azul y el techo de color negro, la casa estaba algo descuidad como si pareciese abandonada.

-Wow viejo sea quien sea que viva en esa casa en verdad no le gusta limpiar, mira no más que desastre- decía Flynn impresionado por el desorden de aquella casa.

-tienes razón aduras penas se puede ver la pintura de las paredes por el polvo, aunque pensándolo bien se parece mucho a la casa de Marceline- decía Finn mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la casa.

-solo espero que la casa de tu amiga sea más limpia que este chiquero- decía Flynn mientras también se acercaba a la casa, de repente Finn piso una especie de cuerda que al contacto se rompió, en ese instante varias navajas fueron lanzadas hacia los humanos.

-¡Finn cuidado es una trampa!- gritaba Flynn mientras con su daga rechazaba el ataque de navajas por su lado.

-ya lo sé viejo no soy tan tonto, lo note desde que vi aquella casa- decía Finn mientras rechazaba el ataque de navajas con su espada por su lado.

-quien se atreve a entrar sin permiso en la propiedad del gran ermitaño- decía una voz anciana desde todo el ambiente de la cueva.

-no queremos problemas, solo estamos buscando a un antiguo guerrero que provenía de la aldea de Iga- decía Flynn a la extraña voz.

-yo no recibo visitantes, ahora ¡largo de aquí!- pronunciaba la voz anciana.

-lamento decirte que no nos iremos necesitamos hablar con ese guerrero- respondía Finn a la voz

-como ustedes quieran pero no digan que se los advertí- pronunciaba la voz de repente desde donde estaba la casa varias navajas fueron enviadas hacia los humanos, quienes respondieron rechazando el ataque con sus armas.

En un parpadeo aterrizo cerca de ellos un elfo anciano que tenía el cabello blanco vestía una ruana color gris y pantalones negros. El anciano con una velocidad increíble lanzo una patada en el abdomen de Flynn y otra al abdomen de Finn, ambos potentes golpes lanzo a los dos humanos casi a la salida de la cueva impactando en unas rocas.

-¡oye ya te dije que no queremos pelear!- gritaba Finn al anciano que estaba a distancia de ellos.

-olvídalo Finn prepárate por que este tipo no es alguien con el que puedas razonar- decía Flynn mientras se colocaba en posición de defensa.

Lentamente el anciano caminaba hacia ellos, en ese instante Flynn saco de sus bolsillos laderos de su pantalón tres cuchillas que lanzo en dirección al anciano, este rápidamente los esquivo corriendo en sic sak y dirigiéndose a gran velocidad hacia los humanos, Finn empuño fuerte mente su espada Finn y decidió correr hacia el de frente y dar el primer ataque cercano, Finn lanzo un corte potente pero el anciano se agacho y realizo un barrido que hizo que Finn cayera, antes de que Finn tocara el suelo rápidamente el anciano lanzo una patada al pecho de Finn enviándolo fuera de la cueva en ese instante Flynn apareció detrás del anciano dispuesto a lanzar un corte con su daga, pero este lo evadió haciéndose a un lado después el anciano lanzo una patada giratoria a la cara de Flynn que lo dejo aturdido, el anciano aprovecho y lanzo un combo de puños a su abdomen y finalizo con otra patada en el mismo para terminar sacándolo de la cueva.

Ya afuera de la cueva ambos humanos se miraron unos a otros adoloridos por los potentes ataques del anciano.

-este tipo… es muy veloz….sus ataques son precisos- decía Finn mientras se reincorporaba.

-tienes razón…pero no podemos…darnos por vencidos atacaremos en equipo- decía Flynn mientras trataba también de reincorporarse.

El anciano salió de la cueva y solo se limito a quedarse de pie mirándolos.

-muy bien Finn ¡ahora!- decía Flynn mientras corría hacia el elfo anciano.

Al llegar el chico lanzo un combo de patadas y puños pero el anciano los evadía y bloqueaba mientras que desde el aire Finn cayó en dirección al anciano elfo con su espada para dar un potente corte, el elfo rápidamente dio un puñetazo al pecho de Flynn manteniéndolo a distancia luego evadió el ataque de Finn dando un mortal rápido hacia atrás, Finn al percatarse de que su ataque no funciono corrió nuevamente hacia el anciano tando un combo de estocadas pero de manera impresionante y veloz el elfo ermitaño las evadía agachándose o haciéndose a un lado, después este lanzo un patada hacia arriba que levanto a Finn, suspendido en el aire el elfo salto hacia él para finalizar con una patada de hacha pero Finn reacciono y logro bloquearla después Finn agarro el pie del elfo y lo lanzo hacia el suelo, antes de caer el elfo Flynn ya estaba recuperado y tenía sus manos juntas que al mismo tiempo una energía roja lo rodeo, luego saco seis cuchillas de sus bolsillos laderos y recito.

-¡Técnica de Fuego! ¡Corriente intensa de Fuego!- decía Flynn mientras lanzaba las cuchillas las cuales estaban envueltas en fuego haciéndolas parecer como pequeños proyectiles de fuego, al llegar al elfo anciano estas estallaron dejando una gran estela de humo y fuego.

-bien hecho Flynn lo lograste- decía Finn que ya había aterrizado.

-no lo hubiera logrado si no lo hubieras lanzado- decía Flynn.

-no canten victoria aun chicos- decía una voz que venía desde la estela de humo, al disiparse el humo vieron un gran muro de roca que rodeaba al elfo anciano.

-¡rayos! Creí que le había dado-maldecía Flynn molesto, en ese momento el elfo anciano salto rápidamente.

Suspendido en el aire el elfo anciano junto sus manos y recito-¡Técnica espiritual de agua! ¡Balística de agua!- de su boca lanzo pequeñas bolas de agua que se dirigían como balas hacia todo el lugar que se encontraban los humanos.

-¡Finn! ¡Cuidado estas no son navajas! ¡Cúbrete!- gritaba Flynn mientras corría hacia detrás de una roca, Finn le siguió cubriéndose detrás de otra roca, la técnica del elfo anciano era tan potente que las pequeñas balas de agua perforaban los arboles, al terminar todo el lugar quedo hecho un desastre, algunos árboles completamente destruidos y las rocas con las que se cubrieron los humanos casi también destruidas, afortunadamente soportaron la técnica pudiendo protegerlos, el elfo descendió y se quedo de pie, ambos humanos no esperaron más ataques y decidieron correr hacia él, Finn llego primero lanzando un corte que el anciano esquivo saltando, en ese instante iba a lanzar una patada a la cara de Finn pero inmediatamente llego Flynn para atacarlo desde el suelo lanzando una patada a la cara este solo se limito a frenar la patada colocando sus dos manos, pero el impulso lo elevo, después Finn rápidamente apareció por detrás de este preparando un corte letal y potente, el anciano rápidamente saco una daga debajo de las mangas de la ruana y bloqueo el ataque, la fuerza de Finn era tan potente que lanzo al anciano hacia el suelo pero logro aterrizar ágilmente al suelo.

-qué gran fuerza, si mi daga no estuviera hecha de titaneo la hubieras partido en dos- decía el elfo mientras observaba a Finn.

-¡Flynn! ¡Tu turno!- grito Finn dando un salto hacia aun lado dejando ver a Flynn que tenia las palmas de las manos juntas y al mismo tiempo una energía azul lo rodeaba.

-¡Técnica espiritual de agua! ¡Corte espada de agua!- grito Flynn mientras de su boca fue disparado un delgado pero potente chorro de agua que al contactó con la tierra cortaba todo a su paso, el chorro se dirigió al anciano que este rápidamente salto pero Flynn subió su puntería y dirigió el chorro hacia el anciano suspendido en el aire cortando arboles en el proceso, el delgado pero potente chorro de agua casi logra alcanzar al anciano pero este en un parpadeo desapareció y reapareció ya de nuevo en el suelo, el ataque de Flynn finalizo ya que no tenía más energía para mantenerlo.

-¡¿este tipo puede teletransportarse?!- preguntaba con impresión Finn.

-no te sorprendas, es solo velocidad, ¡rayos! Es muy veloz- decía Flynn frunciendo el seño y apretando los puños.

El anciano de nuevo solo se limito a quedarse en pie y observando a los dos humanos.

-¡ahora Finn!- decía Flynn mientras corría con su daga empuñada con rapidez hacia el anciano.

-¡muy bien!- decía Finn mientras lo seguía con su espada Finn fuertemente empuñada.

Ambos humanos corrieron hacia el anciano, al llegar lanzaron cada uno un corte fatal, pero el anciano logro saltar y evadir el ataque, al mismo tiempo que este giro y dio una patada en la cara a cada uno mandándolos varios metros de distancia, ambos humanos quedaron en el suelo debido a la potencia del golpe.

Finn intentaba reincorporarse con esfuerzo, Flynn también trataba de incorporarse con esfuerzo pero en ese instante, el chico pelinegro fue envuelto por una pequeña energía de color morado oscuro que solo noto el anciano, Flynn levando un poco su mirada y en sus ojos se reflejaban las pupilas rojas y en su centro un triangulo negro apuntando hacia abajo.

-¡Bastardo!- decía Flynn al anciano con una mirada de odio, el anciano con velocidad impresionante corrió hacia Flynn colocando su rodilla en la cabeza del chico pelinegro sometiéndolo y colocando su daga en la espalda del chico.

-¡Espera! ¡No te atrevas!- decía Finn tomando su espada y corriendo hacia el anciano que estaba a punto de apuñalar al chico pelinegro.

-cálmate niño, da un paso más y tu amigo muere- decía el anciano mientras sometía a Flynn para que no se moviera, al mismo tiempo presionando la daga en la espalda del chico pelinegro, Finn no tuvo más opción que detenerse en seco y contener sus impulsos de ataque.

-ahora díganme ¿qué asuntos tienen con el guerrero de la montaña y quien los envía?- preguntaba el anciano elfo a los humanos.

-la dulce princesa nos envió para solicitarle que viniera con nosotros- decía Finn sin apartar su mirada de aquel anciano.

-en ese caso no me reusare y pido mis más sinceras disculpas tú debes ser Finn el Humano el héroe de todo Ooo- decía el anciano de forma calmada.

-así que tu eres el guerrero, deja a un lado tus disculpas y quítate de encima del chico- decía Finn seriamente al anciano.

-lo siento Héroe pero si tu amigo el chico problema no se calma tendré que matarlo- decía el anciano mientras forzaba la cabeza de Flynn contra el suelo.

-¡Flynn!, viejo cálmate no tiene caso seguir luchando- decía Finn al chico pelinegro que poco a poco sus ojos volvían a la normalidad aunque Finn no se diera cuenta.

-bien como ahora como les decía, iré con ustedes pero con una sola condición- decía el anciano elfo mientras liberaba a Flynn.

-¿Qué condición?- preguntaba Finn manteniendo posición de defensa.

-necesito que tu amigo el chico problema me entregue el enchiridrion que lleva consigo- decía el anciano señalando a Flynn.

-¡Que! ¡Ni creas que te daré ese libro, eso es lo único que queda de mi aldea y me fue otorgado a mí!- decía furiosamente Flynn al anciano guerrero.

-¿Flynn como es que tienes ese libro? No es posible creí que enchiridrion fue destruido cuando el Lich abrió el portal al cuarto de prismo- decía Finn a su compañero.

\- cuando el enchiridrion fue creado los monjes de Iga creyeron que varios seres llenos de maldad estarían tras de el por eso crearon una copia exacta del libro e igual de poder para poder combatir a los males en caso de que el original cayese en manos equivocadas, por lo tanto tú no puedes ser el portador de ese libro, es bastante peligroso, dime qué pasaría si yo fuese un ser que quisiera la destrucción de todo el universo, fácilmente te robaría el enchiridrion chico problema, entrégamelo tú no eres el indicado para proteger tal reliquia- decía el anciano mientras que por otro lado Flynn ya no lo soportaba, su paciencia se estaba agotando.

-¡ni lo sueñes anciano! No te entregare nada este libro es la herencia de mi gente- decía Flynn con posición defensiva.

-si no me lo entregas te lo quitare a la fuerza, pensé en no tener que recurrir a esto pero no me dejas opción- decía calmadamente el guerrero anciano

-¡basta!, Flynn entrégale el enchiridrion- decía Finn a su compañero.

-¡¿Qué?!, viejo no le entregare esto a ese sujeto, además este no es tu problema- decía Flynn molesto por lo que le dijo Finn.

-viejo no tenemos opción debemos llevar a este tipo al dulce reino si es que quieres vengar a tu gente- decía Finn tratando de calmar a su compañero, Flynn solo miraba con molestia al anciano y a pocos segundos de ceder para entregarle el enchiridrion Finn lo interrumpe.

-¡espera Flynn! , oye tu quiero que nos prometas que mantendrás el libro a salvo, te mantendré muy vigilado si intentas algo- decía Finn mientras apuntaba su espada hacia el guerrero.

-te doy mi palabra de guerrero que el libro será protegido de todo ser que quiera utilizarlo para fines malignos- decía con seriedad el anciano elfo.

-mas te vale que sepas lo que haces Finn, este es mi único recuerdo de mi maestro- decía Flynn mientras le lanzaba el enchiridrion al anciano elfo.

-tranquilo, lo mantendré vigilado además el tiene razón, conozco el poder del enchiridrion y sé que muchos sujetos realmente malvados están detrás de él- decía Finn mientras veía con seriedad al anciano elfo.

-muy bien vamos chicos cumpliré mi parte del trato, iré con ustedes al dulce reino- decía el anciano mientras guardaba el enchiridrion bajo su ruana.

Ambos Humanos y el anciano caminaban rumbo al dulce reino. Tardaron unos minutos pero al llegar fueron recibidos por el mayordomo mentita quien se encontraba en la entrada del palacio.

-buenas tardes señores, síganme la dulce princesa los espera en el gran salón- decía el mayordomo a los 2 humanos y al anciano elfo.

-Hola mentita, como estas ¡vaya! Si que has crecido- decía el anciano elfo al mayordomo.

-¡Yuno¡ cuánto tiempo sin verte- decía el mayordomo de menta al anciano y dejando a ambos humanos confundidos.

-¿lo conoces mentita?- preguntaba confundido Finn.

-por supuesto que sí señor Finn, Yuno fue quien nos ayudo cuando el reino de dulce estuvo en guerra contra el reino de fuego hace 16 años- respondía alegre el mayordomo de menta.

-¡Wow! Esperen ¿hubo una guerra entre el dulce reino y el reino de fuego hace 16 años?-preguntaba sorprendido el humano.

-si señor Finn eran tiempos oscuros para nuestra gente, pero vengan síganme mi señora espera en el gran salón- decía mentita mientras los guiaba atravez del palacio, al llegar al gran salón, la dulce princesa los esperaba sentada en el gran trono de dulce.

-¡Hola chicos!- saludaba la gobernante de dulce

-alteza es un gusto y un honor volver a verla, por favor dígame ¿en qué puedo servirle?- decía el anciano elfo arrodillándose en el acto.

-¡Yuno! Qué alegría volver a verte, bien el motivo por el que te he llamado es porque tengo malas noticias que decirte- decía la dulce princesa con un deje de tristeza.

-¿malas noticias alteza?- preguntaba el anciano confundido.

-así es Yuno, probablemente ya conociste a Flynn, veras el viene de la aldea de Iga- explicaba la princesa de dulce.

-ya veo alteza, es por eso que tu chico problema puedes usar técnicas espirituales- decía el anciano mientras observaba a Flynn.

-bueno en fin, la aldea de Iga fue destruida por un misterioso ser, Flynn no tuvo un encuentro con este ser, asi que pensé que tus nos podrías ayudar indicándonos quienes eran los enemigos que tenia la aldea de Iga- explicaba la dulce princesa a Yuno.

-vaya eso sí que me toma por sorpresa alteza, no puedo creer que un solo individuo pudiera destruir la aldea de los más poderosos guerreros de este mundo- decía Yuno con tristeza y manteniendo la cara baja.

-Bien la aldea de Iga tenía varios enemigos, pero los que más resultaban ser una amenaza eran las sectas que adoraban al Lich, existen muchas de estas sectas pero la mayoría no significaban un peligro para el mundo a excepción de una- decía Yuno con seriedad en su voz y mirada.

-¿y cuál era esa secta Yuno?- preguntaba la dulce princesa seriamente.

-nadie sabe su origen, y sus integrantes son completamente desconocidos, yo solo he logrado ver a uno de ellos y si este es unos de los menos fuertes no me quiero imaginar que tan fuertes y peligrosos son los demás, sucedió en el reino de fuego en un intento de infiltración, estoy seguro de que usted ya sabe acerca de esto alteza- decía Yuno mirando con seriedad a la dulce princesa

-así que tu estuviste en aquel grupo de guerreros enviados a rescatar a mis ciudadanos y soldados- decía la dulce princesa sorprendía.

-si alteza yo estuve ahí, intentamos entrar al reino de fuego para rescatar a todos los dulces ciudadanos que fueron capturados, pero resultamos siendo descubiertos, nos defendimos y luchamos contra un centenar de guardias, eran demasiados y tuvimos que escapar atravez del gran palacio, murieron la mayor parte de nuestro grupo solo quedábamos tres pero aun así intentamos salir de ese lugar, logramos llegar al gran salón y allí lo vimos al gran rey del fuego- decía seriamente Yuno

-¿el rey Flama?- preguntaba Finn curioso y sorprendido.

-si así es, solo que en ese tiempo era aun más imponente de lo que es en estos días, su mirada era fría y las llamas de su cuerpo eran más intensas, era un guerrero al que ni siquiera ninguno de nosotros podría vencer tan fácilmente, en ese momento hubo algo que nos sorprendió a mí y a mis dos compañeros- decía Yuno esto último con nerviosismo en su voz como si ese recuerdo lo asustara.

-que fue lo que paso Yuno- decía la dulce princesa seriamente.

-fue entonces cuando nos dimos cuenta de que la guerra no fue provocada por el rey Flama si no que este estaba siendo controlado por un ser que vestía una túnica negra con capucha- decía Yuno mientras bajaba la mirada.

-¡Que!, ¡cómo es que no me informaron de esto! Sabes que esa guerra fue una catástrofe que llevo a todo Ooo a una era de destrucción- decía la dulce princesa con voz furiosa.

-lo lamento majestad, pero fueron ordenes de nuestro líder, el prefirió guardar esto en secreto ya que él pensaba que si los reinos sabían de la existencia de este grupo jamás podríamos encontrarlos ya que actuarían con más cautela de lo que ya lo hacían- se disculpaba Yuno haciendo al mismo tiempo una reverencia a la dulce princesa.

-mmm está bien después de todo solo seguías ordenes en ese entonces, lo que no entiendo es como el Rey Flama volvió a la normalidad y desistió de la guerra- decía confundida la dulce princesa.

-es simple alteza, fuimos nosotros ese día- decía Yuno aun con la mirada baja.

-¿¡lo derrotaron!?- preguntaba Flynn al guerrero anciano.

-no exactamente, al contrario fuimos derrotados por él, recuerdo que atacamos entre los tres a ese sujeto pero lo subestimamos, era muy fuerte y veloz y sus ataques certeros se que ese día no uso toda su energía, por que de ser así no estaría aquí contándoles esto- decía Yuno apretando su puño derecho.

-y entonces qué fue lo que paso, ¿Cómo es que saliste con vida de ahí?- preguntaba Finn curioso por la historia del guerrero.

-estábamos en el suelo los tres, ya no teníamos fuerza para seguir luchando, en ese momento se escuchaban llegando los refuerzos de Iga, el sujeto solo se dio media vuelta y soltó de su trance al Rey Flama, y se marcho no sin antes decirnos que nos dejara con vida solo para que lográramos ver el destino que sufrirá este mundo, al terminar desapareció en una esfera negra- decía Yuno con un deje de impotencia.

-lo importante es que saliste con vida Yuno, no te sientas mal por no haber podido detenerlo- decía la dulce princesa reconfortando al guerrero anciano.

-muchas gracias su alteza, en fin como les decía estudie cada movimiento de estas sectas y eventos que resultaron ser devastadores para Ooo, y todo indica que estos seres siempre estaban ahí y eran los causantes de lo sucedido, se que quien destruyo la aldea es uno de ellos ya que descubrieron muy bien que nosotros sabíamos de su existencia, es por eso que destruyeron la aldea y no solo por eso si no que también puedo especular que no quieren que seamos un problema en su intento de revivir al lich- explicaba seriamente Yuno.

-esto es más grave de lo que pensé, Yuno ¿Podrías traer más información de esta secta?, necesitamos descubrir su propósito y alertare a los reinos de Ooo para que estén enterados- decía la dulce princesa con preocupación

-por supuesto alteza, tendré que partir en un viaje hacia las tierras lejanas de Ooo pero le aseguro que le traeré información bastante útil- decía Yuno haciendo una reverencia.

-y también quisiera que reunieras a los otros dos ermitaños, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible- decía la gobernante de dulce.

-muy bien majestad, pero primero cumpliré su primera petición ya que mis hermanos yacen mas allá de las tierras de Ooo bien ocultos ante los ojos del mundo- decía Yuno a la dulce princesa.

-¡muy bien!, encontrare al maldito que masacro a mi gente, juro que vengare sus muertes- decía Flynn mientras apretaba sus puños.

-no tan rápido chico problema, ¿crees que puedes vencer a tipos como esos?, no pudiste vencerme hace un rato ni siquiera con el campeón de Ooo apoyándote, te mataran fácilmente- decía Yuno mirando seriamente a Flynn

-¡tú no sabes nada!, acabare con ellos cueste lo que cueste, Alteza con su permiso me retiro, no soporto estar al lado de este tipo- decía Flynn mientras salía del gran salón.

-¡espera Flynn no tienes que irte!- decía la dulce princesa pero Flynn ya se había retirado, soltando un respiro volteo a mirar a Yuno y le dijo.

-disculpa por eso Yuno aunque debes entender a Flynn, fue criado en la aldea de Iga y ver cómo fue destruido su hogar le afecto mucho- decía la dulce princesa con un deje de tristeza.

-no se preocupe alteza al contrario disculpe me ignorancia, hablare con el chico para evitar que no haga algo tonto- decía Yuno confortando a la dulce princesa.

-gracias Yuno, muy bien debo volver al laboratorio para seguir estudiando las lecturas de la Gema- decía la gobernante de dulce mientras se levantaba.

-¿Dulce princesa y ahora que puedo hacer por ti?- preguntaba Finn.

-no te preocupes Finn es todo por hoy vuelve mañana, estoy segura que debes estar exhausto y aun más si se enfrentaron a Yuno- decía la dulce princesa mientras se retiraba.

-ok princesa nos veremos mañana, jejeje lo bueno es que tengo tiempo para poder ir a practicar preparando los postres para el concurso- decía Finn emocionado y al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa.

-oye Campeón espera- decía Yuno llamando la atención de Finn.

-uh si dígame- respondía Finn confundido.

-quería agradecerte por la confianza que me brindaste al entregarme el enchiridrion, no muchos guerreros hacen eso- decía el ermitaño anciano.

-he peleado contra muchos tipos malos y algo me dice que usted no es para nada malvado- decía Finn al ermitaño.

-tienes agallas y mucho honor muchacho y solo por eso te recompensare- decía Yuno mientras sacaba debajo de largo abrigo negro aquel libro que es llamado el enchiridrion.

-no es necesario en verdad, además ya habían dado a cuidar ese libro y solo trae problemas de lo poderoso y peligroso que es- decía Finn antes de que Yuno pudiera decir palabra alguna.

-no te preocupes no te voy a dar el libro al contrario, voy a enseñarte a usar la energía espiritual- decía Yuno de forma tranquila a Finn.

-¡¿Qué?! Wow usted haría eso enserio- preguntaba Finn emocionado.

-por supuesto, a demás de eso tienes el potencial cuando me enfrente a ustedes pude notar que tú tienes una fuerza oculta y realmente poderosa- decía el ermitaño mientras abría el libro.

-¿lo dice en serio? Wow jajaja nunca lo imagine, después de todo en cada pelea con monstruos, magos y sujetos que me fastidian al principio me han dado palizas dolorosas pero siempre salgo victorioso con algún plan que se me ocurre- decía Finn orgulloso.

-cuando te enseñe como dominar la energía espiritual créeme que serás aun más fuerte y no solo dejaras de recibir esas palizas al contrario jugaras con tus oponentes- decía Yuno con una sonrisa amigable.

-¡Genial! ¡¿Cuando empezamos?!- preguntaba aun mas emocionado Finn.

-si quieres en este mismo instante, pero antes de que empieces debo advertirte que el entrenamiento será agotador y peligroso si te excedes con esto, ¿a pesar de eso quieres intentarlo?- preguntaba Yuno que de un momento a otro su expresión cambio de sonriente a completamente seria.

-por su puesto, todo sea por volverme mucho más fuerte, además con todo lo que usted nos ha contado sobre esos sujetos que quieren revivir al Lich, mi prioridad es proteger a mis amigos y todo Ooo- decía Finn con determinación.

-muy bien, en ese caso vamos a las afueras del dulce reino comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento ahora- decía Yuno mientras ambos se dirigían a la salida del palacio.

Ya a las afueras del reino, el día era totalmente tranquilo el sol se apresuraba a esconderse en las montañas para dar comienzo al atardecer.

-muy bien prepárate lo primero que vas a aprender es a fusionar tu energía espiritual con tu energía física- decía Yuno a Finn quien estaba completamente confundido.

-¿mi energía espiritual y física?- preguntaba Finn desconcertado.

-así es mira esto, no es lo mismo golpear algo con tu propia fuerza- decía Yuno esto mientras lanzaba un puñetazo con gran fuerza al tronco de un árbol al mismo tiempo dejando un pequeño cráter en el tronco,-que golpear algo combinando tu fuerza física y espiritual- al terminar esto último lanzo otro puñetazo al mismo árbol pero este era aun más potente que el anterior haciendo que el tronco se destrozara y cayera parte al suelo.

-¡Wow! ¡Qué gran fuerza!- decía Finn sorprendido.

-si logras dominarlo serás incluso más fuerte que yo, he visto tu fuerza y déjame decirte que es descomunal, no quiero pensar que tan descomunal se volverá cuando aprendas a dominar la energía espiritual- decía Yuno a Finn,-muy bien es hora de comenzar tendrás que concentrarte e imaginar que alrededor de ti hay un campo de energía y que puede crearlo con tu mente- decía esto último Yuno mientras Finn trataba de concentrarse.

-emm ¿lo estoy haciendo bien?, porque yo siento que no está pasando nada en absoluto- preguntaba Finn totalmente confundido y haciendo un esfuerzo por concentrarse.

-debes centrarte, aleja preocupaciones y otros pensamientos que no tengan que ver en lo que estás haciendo ahora, imagina que puedes hacer todo con ese campo imaginario- decía Yuno a Finn en ese mismo instante una energía azul corría alrededor de Finn y lanzando una pequeña ráfaga de viento.

-Wow ¿esto es la energía espiritual?, es increíble- decía Finn pero en un momento la energía azul dejo de rodearlo y se desvaneció poco a poco.

-debes mantener la concentración tal y como lo hiciste hace poco, una vez lo logres sigue la parte difícil- decía Yuno mientras se dirigía hacia dos grandes árboles, en ese instante Yuno trepo hacia la cima saltando en sic sak por ambos troncos, llegando a la copa de uno de ambos arboles.

-¡Genial!, ¿podre trepar arboles?- preguntaba Finn sorprendido.

-no solo eso, usando la energía espiritual podrás aumentar la velocidad y ser mucho más fuerte sin mencionar que podrás hacer ataques elementales- explicaba Yuno mientras saltaba y aterrizaba en frente de Finn.

-¿como una especie de mago verdad?- preguntaba Finn un poco confundido.

-en parte, los magos solo usan la energía espiritual para hechizos pero para sus ataques físicos es insuficiente- decía Yuno a Finn.

-por poco pensé que los magos fueran tan geniales, a decir verdad me he enfrentado a ellos en especial a uno que usa magia helada, pero no son más que unos bobos- decía Finn mientras recordaba al Rey Helado.

-hay magos poderosos que poseen una gran cantidad de energía espiritual o de artilugios poderosos y magos que son muy débiles que solo convocan una mínima cantidad de energía espiritual, pero todo radica en que puedas controlar la energía espiritual bastante bien para ser alguien fuerte- decía Yuno a Finn.

-realmente pensé que la magia no se me daba mucho pero ahora sé que puedo volverme aun más fuerte y proteger a quienes quiero- decía Finn con determinación.

-se que lo harás campeón, bien si quieres puedes empezar a entrenar el tiempo que gustes, yo debo irme necesito prepararme para partir a las tierras lejanas de Ooo, debo buscar más información acerca de esa secta- decía Yuno al mismo tiempo que se retiraba.

-oye espera ¿no vas a estar pendiente si lo estoy haciendo bien?- preguntaba Finn a Yuno.

-de eso solo tu podrás comprobarlo en cuanto tu llegues a las copas de estos árboles tal y como te mostré, además si tienes tanta determinación de volverte fuerte se que lo harás bien Héroe- decía Yuno mientras continuaba su camino.

-muy bien esto será muy difícil, pero si hay tipos aun más fuertes que Jake y yo buscando la manera de destruir este mundo, tendré que dedicarle a esto el 100% de esfuerzo- decía Finn mentalmente mientras se concentraba.

La noche cubrió las praderas, montañas y campos de todo Ooo, en la casa del árbol sobre una colina se encontraba un perro amarillo preparando un postre en su pequeña pero confortable cocina.

-Aggg, ¡Finn! Sabía que ese chamaco no me ayudaría con la preparación para ese tal concurso de postres, solo quiere participar porque su exnoviesita la reina de fuego estará de juez- decía Jake mientras batía una masa dentro de un recipiente.

-Hola Jake ¿sabes dónde está Finn?, creí que hoy seria noche de videojuegos- preguntaba la pequeña consola de videojuegos.

-no lo sé BMO, esta tarde la dulce princesa lo envió a el junto con Flynn a un encargo pero no han vuelto- decía Jake mientras seguía batiendo la masa.

-¿les habrá pasado algo?- preguntaba asustada la Consola.

-no te mortifiques BMO, conozco muy bien a Finn y sé que él puede defenderse solo además está con Flynn, pobre del que trate de molestar a mi hermanito y a Flynn- decía Jake mientras observaba el horizonte en la ventana de la sala.

Mas aya de la casa del árbol donde viven nuestros héroes, adentrándose en lo profundo de un bosque se oyen grandes estruendos y destellos rojos, la luz de la luna aduras penas puede iluminar los arboles Flynn a pesar de haber estado entrenando toda la tarde continua haciéndolo, pero el cansancio lo obliga a caer de rodillas.

-no… puedo…. Detenerme...Debo…seguir… ¡no dejare que me vuelvan a humillar de esa manera!- al decir esto último Flynn cerró sus ojos y al abrirlos su color cambio ahora su pupila roja y en su centro apareció de nuevo el triangulo negro apuntando hacia abajo.

En ese momento Flynn junto sus manos y recito rápidamente, -¡Técnica espiritual de Fuego!, ¡corriente intensa de Fuego!- al decir esto último Flynn lanza varias dagas envueltas en llamas devastando varios árboles en frente suyo, al disiparse la estela de humo los ojos de Flynn volvieron a la normalidad.

-no me equivocaba de lo que vi en cuando me enfrente contra ustedes dos, así que dominas el Yoruko, el ojo demoniaco- decía Yuno seriamente sentado sobre la rama de un árbol detrás de Flynn.

-y que si lo poseo, eso es algo que no es de su importancia- decía Flynn molesto mientras seguía arrojando dagas hacia un árbol.

-no te molestes, no he venido a sermonearte o a interrumpirte solo vine a buscar respuestas- decía Yuno tranquilamente a Flynn.

-¿Qué clase de respuestas busca?- preguntaba Flynn cortantemente.

-se que para que alguien despierte el Yoruko debe ser marcado por un demonio poderoso, lo único malo es que quien sea marcado no tiene muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir los primeros cinco días, ¿Cómo lo hiciste, como es que puedes dominar la marca maldita?- preguntaba intrigado y a la vez serio a Flynn.

-ya le dije que eso no es de su importancia, simplemente logre dominar la maldición y sobrevivir- decía Flynn mientras seguía entrenando lanzando ataques hacia el árbol ya astillado y quebrado.

-ya veo, bueno sea como fuera el método que usaste para sobrevivir fue sorprendente, eres mucho más fuerte de lo que pensé, no cualquiera domina a la marca maldita y vive para contarlo en estos días- decía Yuno a Flynn.

Flynn por su lado no decía ninguna otra palabra seguía entrenando, como si ignoraba las palabras del ermitaño.

-no tienes por qué ser tan duro muchacho, antes de irme solo quiero decirte que te ayudare con tu cometido, ven mañana a este mismo bosque en la mañana, te aseguro que te será de utilidad- al terminar de decir esto último en una velocidad sorprendente Yuno desapareció, dejando a Flynn impresionado.

-la velocidad de ese sujeto me impresiona ni siquiera pude verlo- decía Flynn sorprendido y observando a todos alrededores.

 **Bueno gente hasta aquí el capitulo 6 una vez más perdonen la demora es casi fin de año y las cosas en mi trabajo se complican ya que muchas empresas cierran deben dejar todo listo antes de fin de año y aparte el estudio también esta jodido, en fin les comento que en el próximo capítulo tendrá la primera aparición una personaje que creo que todos los que están leyendo el Fic esperaban, así es tendrá su primera aparición Pohebe, como les dije hace más o menos 2 meses demore mucho en introducir a este personaje ya que necesitaba crear el drama a futuro de la historia si no esto no tendría sentido, verán que la espera les dará satisfacción, no siendo más los dejo.**

 **¡HASTA PRONTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


End file.
